Innocent Sungie
by Autumn Cloudy
Summary: Seorang namja manis bernama Kim Yesung yang polos bermaksud ingin membantu sang kakak agar tidak dilaporkan kepolisi, ia memohon pada sorang keluarga chaebol yang kebetulan memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk mendapatkan hati si manis.. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah aneh dari pembuat ini? Fic Request... /KiSung/KyuSung/WonSung/WonKyu(?)/Summary gak sesuai isi.. T.T CHAPTER 7 UPDATE
1. Introduction

**INNOCENT SUNGIE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Kibum And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **KiSung/ KyuSung/ WonSung/ WonKyuSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Let's Me Introduction (^w^)**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Kyu Milik Ye Begitu Juga Sebaliknya

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **Cerita Aneh Dan Asburt, Alur Tidak Dihitung Hingga Cepat Lebih Dari Kereta, Romance Bikin Muntah, Drama Gaje, Cast OOC, Humor Garing, Friendship Apaan

**.**

**Fic Request**

**Dari Anak KyuSung**

**Yang Paling Innocent (Katanya XD)**

**A.K.A**

**Ucchan**

**.**

"Ya! Sungie.. Kajja habiskan sarapanmu," Teriakan dari suara cempreng itu menggema memenuhi sebuah rumah mungil yang terdapat tiga orang _namja_ didalamnya.

Salah satu yang dipanggil Sungie keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak dipaling depan dekat ruang tamu. "Ye! Umma."

Suara _baritone_ itu membalas berteriak membuat seorang lagi _namja_ yang masih bergelut dibalik selimut menutup kedua telinganya dibawah bantal.

"Jangan lupa bangunkan hyung-mu," _Namja_ cantik yang kini tengah bersolek didepan cermin dikamarnya itu dengan seenaknya menyuruh sang anak membangunkan _namja_ berjuluk _racoon_ didalam kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Si _namja_ manis melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang tempat biasa sang kakak menghabiskan waktu malam dan istirahatnya.

Berantakan, hanya kata itu yang pas ketika ia masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa hijau cerah ini, kakaknya masih berada diatas tempat tidur dan terlihat enggan turun dari sana. Inilah hal yang paling ia benci ketika pagi hari, membangunkan kakaknya bukanlah hal yang bisa dikatakan mudah.

"Hyung! Bangun, kau sekolah hari ini, kan?" Si _namja_ manis bernama Yesung itu mulai menggoncang pelan tubuh besar kakaknya. Namun lihatlah kelakuan _namja_ yang sudah berumur 17 Tahun itu, ia malah menggeliat dan menyamankan poisisinya diatas tempat tidur.

"Yak! Aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu tidur hyung.. Melainkan menyuruhmu bangun, pabbo-ya!" Si manis tidak kehabisan akal melihat kakaknya semakin menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, ia lalu mengambil segelas air yang berada diatas meja kecil didalam ruangan itu.

"Jika hyung tidak bangun, aku akan menyirammu," Akhirnya lelaki yang lebih tua membuka kedua matanya kesal dan menatap lelaki manis didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Ck.. Kau bisa katakan aku sakit pada seonsaengnim," Lelaki tampan bernama Kangin itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas tempat tidur seraya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memperhatikan adik polosnya.

"Siapa suruh hyung berkelahi lagi, makanya hyung sakit," Yesung ikut duduk dipinggiran bed kakak satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi walau kelakuan kakaknya ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Dia mencari masalah dengan hyung, Sungie-ah." Yesung menghela napas, tangannya terulur menyentuh salah satu luka disudut bibir Kangin, lalu menekannya pelan membuat lelaki besar itu memekik sakit.

"Jika aku mendengar hyung berkelahi lagi.." Yesung meletakkan tangannya didagu setelah menarik tangannya kembali dari sudut bibir sang kakak menandakan ia berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan jika kakak laki-laki tampannya ini kembali berbuat memalukan keluarga, apalagi dirinya.

Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang harus ia datangi untuk meminta maaf karena kesalahan yang bukan ia perbuat, melainkan demi memaafkan sang kakak agar tidak dilaporkan kepolisi, mereka bukanlah keluarga kaya untuk mengeluarkan orang dari penjara, mereka hanya keluarga sederhana disebuah rumah mungil yang dibeli sang _eomma_ sebagai tempat mereka berteduh dikala hujan, dan tidur saat malam mulai menyapa.

"Aku akan.." Yesung menarik napas panjang sembari menatap Kangin tajam. "Aku akan membuatmu.."

"Apa?.. Ah! Sudahlah, kau memang bukan namja, mengancam saja tidak bisa." Kangin turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Yesung yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dirinya bukan _namja_, yang benar saja. Ia _namja_, hanya saja..

"Yesungie! Kenapa belum makan eoh?"... Dirinya uke... "Ye umma! Aku kesana." ... Seperti _eomma_nya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia Kim Yesung, seorang _namja_ manis, imut, dan cantik berotak jenius berumur 15 Tahun yang terlahir dari rahim seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Heechul yang ditinggal pergi sang suami ketika dirinya lahir kedunia.

Kim Yesung itu sangat polos, makanya kakaknya yang bernama Kim Young Woon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin teramat sangat melindunginya, terkadang kakaknya itu tidak peduli padanya dan meninggalkannya demi kepentingan _gang_ yang berada disekolah mereka.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Yesung? _Namja_ itu sangat terkenal disekolah karena kepintarannya disemua bidang kecuali olahraga, dia sangat payah. Sedangkan diluar sekolah ia terkenal karena kemanisan wajahnya juga kebaikan hatinya kepada siapa saja, dia tidak mengenal dan menilai orang dari penampilannya, melainkan dari hati dan sifat orang tersebut.

Namun Kim Yesung itu tidak tahu suatu hal, ia sangat polos atau terbilang tidak mau tahu tentang apa itu cinta apalagi '_percintaan_' yang biasa dilakukan _eomma_nya pada _namjadeul _hidung belang diluar sana.

Disekolah Yesung mempunyai banyak fans, salah seorang fansnya bernama Choi Siwon. _Namja _berdarah biru itu sangat memuja kemanisan dan kebaikan hatinya, terkadang Siwon memanfaatkan kepolosan Yesung untuk menyentuh-nyentuh bagian tubuh Yesung, namun Yesung terlalu banyak mempunyai pengagum hingga kini tangan jahil Siwon jarang berulah demi menjaga keselamatan nyawanya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Siwon mengagumi Yesung hingga rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa menyukai, lebih tepatnya mencintai. Namun kembali keatas, Yesung yang polospun tidak mengerti maksud bahasa tubuh Siwon, bahkan perhatian lebih yang Siwon tujukan untuknya. Yang ia tahu, Siwon hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya berhenti juga didepan halte tempat biasa mereka menunggu, Yesung memincingkan matanya kepada Kangin, ia sungguh kesal pada _namja_ tampan itu. Kenapa _namja_ sedisiplin dirinya malah mempunyai kakak yang sangat pemalasnya melebihi apapun seperti Kangin, ah! Yesung tidak mau banyak berfikir, itu hanya membuang waktu.

Akhirnya kedua kakak-beradik itu masuk kedalam bus dan duduk dibangku paling depan setelah sebelumnya memasukan uang 10 sen kedalam _box_ yang terdapat didekat sang sopir.

"Hyung! Aku tidak mau lagi berangkat denganmu.. Lihatlah," Yesung menunjukkan jam tangan berwarna pink dipergelangan tangan kirinya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 07:45, dan mereka tentu sudah sangat terlambat dari jam yang sudah ditentukan sekolah yaitu 07:15.

"Tadi'kan hyung sudah bilang kau berangkat sendiri saja, kenapa keras kepala sekali eoh?" Yesung memukul pelan lengan berotot kakaknya. "Aku harus mengawasi hyung.. Siapa yang menjamin hyung tidak akan berkelahi?"

Kangin mengangkat kedua bahunya kesal, daripada melawan _dongsaeng _manisnya ini lebih baik ia melihat pemandangan diluar jendela sana, itu jauh lebih baik.

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya hingga bus besar itu kembali berhenti disebuah halte, masuklah seorang lelaki tampan dengan pakaian berantakan kedalamnya, mata cokelat itu menatap lekat _namja_ manis yang tengah memperhatikan jalanan.

Ia terpesona, _namja_ itu duduk dibangku seberang si manis sembari memperhatikan wajah imut itu dari samping.

'Wah! Manisnya..' Batinnya begitu mengagumi si manis yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya. Lama kelamaan ia mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Yesung.

Kangin yang menyadari hawa dingin nan aneh disekitar adiknya sontak mengalihkan pusat perhatiannya pada Yesung, bukan Yesung. Tapi _namja_ yang kini sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajah manis adik satu-satunya itu.

"YAK! Nuguya?" Kangin merasa tidak terima sang adik diperhatikan seperti itu angkat bicara seraya berdiri membuat bus sedikit bergoncang (?). Yesung membuka lagi matanya dan sontak mata itu membulat melihat keberadaan makhluk asing didekatnya.

"Kau kira adikku apa diperhatikan sedekat itu? Dia besar! Dari bangku seberang saja kau juga bisa melihatnya," _Namja_ itu juga berdiri melawan Kangin. "Naega.. Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?"

Yesung menatap bergantian antara si _namja_ tampan dengan sang kakak, ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

"Oh! Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu siapa kau.. Yang jelas kau juga manusia, kau juga makan nasi, dan kau juga dilahirkan didunia'kan? Kenapa aku harus tahu?" Wajah lelaki itu memerah.

'Shit! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku.. Kim Young Woon?' Lagi-lagi si _namja_ tampan membatin kesal.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu! Hey manis, siapa namamu?" Si tampan mencolek dagu Yesung hingga kedua pipi itu memerah mendapat perlakuan manis yang sering dilakukan Siwon, namun kali ini berbeda karena ini bukan Siwon.

"Yak! Jangan menyentuhnya.." Kangin menepis keras tangan si lelaki tampan dari wajah manis adiknya, takut kalau wajah yang dijaga itu jerawatan karena tangan kotor lelaki sialan (eh?) itu.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan berkelahi," Salah seorang penumpang berkata kesal kearah mereka bertiga. "Hyung! Jangan-"

"Diam Yesung-ah," Kesal. Akhirnya Yesung menendang sesuatu diselangkangan kakaknya membuat Kangin terduduk menahan rasa ngilu karena ulah manis adiknya sendiri.

"Mianhamnida." Berkali-kali Yesung membungkuk meminta maaf pada seisi bus termasuk lelaki didepannya yang tadi berbuat tidak sopan pada dagunya. "Maafkan hyung-ku."

"Ah! Jadi namamu Kim Yesung? Aku Cho Kyuhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu Yesungie," Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan didepan Yesung, sedangkan Kangin menatap tidak terima kearah Cho Kyuhyun, si _namja_ sialan.

"Nado, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kulihat seragammu berantakan," Yesung membenarkan kerah seragam Kyuhyun, kemudian merapikan rambut cokelat itu dengan tangan mungilnya sebagai sisir.

"Gomawo Yesung-ah.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi," Kyuhyun mencium pipi kanan Yesung dan itu sukses membuat mata Kangin maupun Yesung sendiri membelalak lebar.

'Namja sialan.. Dia cari masalah denganku eoh? Tenang saja, aku akan memanggil anggotaku untuk menghajarnya,'

"Cho Kyuhyun, itu tidak sopan." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya malu, sedangkan orang-orang yang ada didalam bus itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat sikap anak-anak jaman sekarang.

"Mian. Tadi kulihat pipimu sangat merah dan menggemaskan, maka dari itu aku menciumnya, ternyata itu membuatnya semakin merah," Kyuhyun terkekeh seraya melirik Kangin yang sudah sangat marah. "Kau kakaknya Kim Young Woon-ssi, kurasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu waktu kita tauran minggu lalu,"

"Aku baru ingat Kyuhyun-ssi. Kuharap kau jauhi Yesung-ku jika tidak ingin terjadi tauran lagi antara gang kita," Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan demi apapun itu terlihat memuakkan dimata Kangin. Yesung tersenyum hangat melihat kesopanan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. Kita sudah sampai," Yesung menarik lengah Kangin untuk segera keluar dari bus atau mereka akan mendapat hukuman dan bermasalah pada guru sekarang. "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami duluan, kulihat kau juga sudah terlambat. Semoga kita bertemu kembali,"

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas dilantai bus, seorang Kim Yesung membuat hatinya meleleh hanya dengan pertemuan pertama. Ia berjanji akan bertemu lagi dengan Yesung dan menjadikan lelaki manis itu kekasihnya, atau perlu mereka segera menikah.

Yesung memegang pagar besi itu mencoba merayu penjaga sekolah seraya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, tetapi laki-laki berumur itu menggeleng tidak memperbolehkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Ayolah ahjussi.. Kami berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi," Sedangkan Kangin lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya kepagar daripada membantu _dongsaeng_nya merayu si penjaga.

"Tapi Yesung-ah.. Kalian sudah terlambat hampir 1 jam," Yesung menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya, ditatapnya seorang lelaki tampan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Siwon-ah.. Selamatkan kami," Yesung kembali memasang wajah sememelas mungkin mencoba meluluhkan hati fansnya itu. "Ahjussi.. Apa ahjussi mau dipecat abeoji karena tidak membukakan pagar untuk 'kekasihku'?"

Lelaki tua itu berdecak kesal, Yesung sangat susah dilawan jika sudah bersama Siwon yang statusnya adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, dan sial baginya karena Siwon sekolah disini terlebih ia pengagum berat lelaki termanis disekolahan ini.

"Akh! Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk." Gerbang sekolah terbuka lebar, Kangin melesat masuk meninggalkan WonSung didepan gerbang. "Kamsahamnida."

Yesung berjalan berdua bersama Siwon melewati luasnya lapangan sekolah ini. "Kenapa kau bisa keluar Siwon-ah?"

"Mudah saja. Seonsaengnim itu sedang izin, maklum dia'kan sakit-sakitan sekarang." Yesung menepuk bahu Siwon mencoba menyadarkan perkataan kejam lelaki itu, walau nyatanya biasanya perkataan Heechul sang _eomma_ jauh lebih pedas daripada ini.

"Ah! Aku lupa, mian. Kenapa kau terlambat?" Siwon mulai cari-cari kesempatan ditengah suasana sepi koridor sekarang, tangannya merambat kebelakang menyentuh bongkahan kenyal milik lelaki manis itu.

"Bukan hal mudah membangunkan hyung-ku, menunggu bus sangat lama, belum lagi kejadian didalam bus tadi," Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian dimana Cho Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya mencium pipinya, aish! Lihatlah sekarang pipi itu kembali memerah.

Sementara Siwon sudah berhasil meletakkan tangannya dipantat berisi itu, Yesung tidak merespon, itu menurutnya sudah biasa.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kejadian dibus? Apa?" Mereka tetap berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 dimana kelas mereka berada. "Entahlah. Ada namja tidak dikenal menciumku,"

_BLAK... _Kedua mata Siwon membulat sebulat-bulatnya, ingin sekali rasanya ia meremas pantat itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Siwon mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri leher Yesung.

"Siwon? Wae?" Tidak sadarkah Yesung dengan perkataannya. Ah! Aku lupa jika Yesung itu polos (-_-). "Mencium? Dan kau tidak menamparnya? Shit, aku saja belum pernah menciummu,"

"Siwon tenanglah.. Dia hanya mencium pipiku, jika kau mau kau bisa melakukannya juga."

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. _"Seonsaengnim! Kajja pasang pembatas agar tidak ada yang lewat disini atau kau akan aku laporkan pada abeoji untuk memecatmu."

Sontak wajah guru perempuan muda itu pucat pasi, buku-buku ditangannya terjatuh kelantai saking takutnya, kenapa dijam seperti ini dirinya harus berurusan dengan Choi Siwon. Sudah tahu ia akan menuju kelas diujung sana untuk mengajar, tapi dirinya malah melihat Siwon memojokkan Yesung dan bersiap menciumnya.

"Sunny-ssi.. Kau mau aku pecat?" Yeoja yang ternyata bernama Sunny itu menggeleng kuat lalu segera mencari papan untuk memblokir aktivitas jalan dilantai dua ini, setelah selesai ia memasang tulisan besar 'Dilarang Lewat.. Atau Siwon Pecat.. Dia Sedang Berciuman.' Setelah itu Sunny lari sekuat yang ia bisa menuju lantai pertama tempat dimana ruang guru berada.

"Sudah beres Yesungie, bisa ulangi sekali lagi?" Mulut Yesung terbuka lebar melihat hebatnya seorang guru bertubuh kecil itu dengan cepat, tepat dan lincah memaku papan dan membuat spanduk didekat mereka.

"Daebak! Kurasa Sunny seonsaengnim bisa menjadi tukang bangunan," Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya merasa benar dengan pemikirannya sendiri, jangan lupakan tampang _pabbo_ diwajah itu.

"A-apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah cengo. "Daebak!" Ulang Yesung lagi membuat Siwon langsung _sweetdrop._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah Kangin tidak pulang bersama Yesung sesuai janji yang ia iyakan pada _dongsaeng_nya melainkan ia membuat janji pada anggota _gang_-nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tahu dia'kan?" Semua orang yang berjumlah 4 orang disana mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Kangin selaku bukan (?) kepala _gang_ mereka, melainkan ketua _gang _adalah si _namja _tampan bernama Seunghyun.

"Memang kenapa dia?" Tanya seorang lelaki tampan bernama Seunghyun atau biasa dipanggil TOP itu. "Sialan.. Dia berani mengganggu dongsaengku,"

Ucap Kangin dengan mata berapi-api membuat rambut anggotanya terbakar (Gak). "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengganggu Yesungie.." Terdengar lagi suara dari sudut ruangan tempat tiang diletakan (Digeplak Changmin) yang tengah menciumi foto yang sangat besar, foto seorang namja manis.

"Yah! Jika kau berani mengganggunya akan aku laporkan pada eomma, awas kau." Nyali Changmin langsung ciut mendengar kata _eomma_ dari mulut Kangin. Semuanya malas berurusan dengan Heechul, mulut _namja_ yang seharunya dipakai untuk makan itu malah disalah pergunakan, kata-kata Heechul sangat pedas melebihi cabe apapun termasuk boncabe.

"Arraseo.. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Yesungie ( )" Changmin segera mencari cara memendekkan tubuh agar tidak dihina Heechul dengan kata _**'Tiang kepanjangan bisa**_ _**berjalan apalagi yang paling aneh bisa BAB.. Aish! Tiang ajaib.' **_Yang sungguh membuat Changmin tidak mau lagi kerumah Kangin sejak saat itu.

Semuanya tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Changmin. "Baiklah.. Aku saja yang mengganggu Yesungie," Mata Kangin tertuju pada Yunho. Diantara semuanya yang paling Heechul sukai hanya Yunho, tapi Jaejoong justru berkelahi hebat sampai membanting alat-alat masak ketika Heechul dengan genitnya menggoda Yunho saat itu.

Heechul VS Jaejoong. Perkelahian itu membuat Kangin dan Yesung tersiksa, setelahnya mereka disuruh membereskan dan memperbaiki rumah yang sedikit hancur karena kedua _namja_ itu.

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck.." Semua menggeleng tidak setuju, apalagi Kangin selaku pemilik rumah. "Aku saja." TOP menganggkat jarinya bangga.

"Tidak ingatkah kau bagaimana sikap eommaku?" Semuanya kembali mengingat pada saat dimana TOP memperkenalkan diri.

"_**TOP imnida.." TOP membungkuk hormat pada Heechul yang tengah membersihkan bulu dikakinya. "Oh! Yesung-ah, bisa ambilkan air panas?" Yesung datang dan membawa seember air panas lalu menyerahkannya pada Heechul.**_

"_**Kau kopi dari Indonesia itu'kan.. Masuklah kesini, aku mau meminummu."**_

Dan kalian sudah tahu pasti bagaimana? Heechul memaksa TOP masuk kedalam ember yang berisikan air mendidih itu, namun secepat kilat TOP kabur dari rumah Kangin.

Heechul itu sangat perhitungan.

"Aku menyerah!" Ucap keempat _namja_ itu serentak membuat Kangin ngakak guling-guling melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yesungie baby! Aku merindukanmu.. Aku ingin mencium pipi lembut dan kenyalmu," Kyuhyun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas _bed_ berukuran _queen_ itu. Ia terus mengingat wajah manis Yesung, padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali dan itupun sangat 'singkat'.

"_**Kudengar eomma Kangin itu sangat kejam dan kata-katanya kasar, kecuali kau sudah sempurna dalam segala hal, baru Heechul tidak menghinamu."**_

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Memang apa kekurangannya? Siapa yang bisa menolaknya?

Ia kaya, si pewaris tunggal perusahaan –pabrik- anggur permentasi dan roti terkenal se-Korea. _Eomma_nya seorang Dokter yang sedang bekerja di Amerika, appanya pemilik perusahaan. Ia tampan, _yeoja-yeoja_ dan _namja_ uke begitu memujinya, namanya bagus, ia sangat _macho_, ia juga pintar dan _multitalent_.

Dan ia yakin Heechul tidak akan menghinanya, dengan begitu ia bisa mendekati Yesungie baby-nya.

Tapi hanya satu yang menjadi kendala. Kim Kangin. "Sebaiknya aku mencari cara," Gumam Kyuhyun menerawang. "Otakku memang encer," Seringaian tercetak dibibir tebal itu dikala ide melintas diotaknya.

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**Huahahaha.. #Ketawaevil.. Bagaimana Ucchan? Mau distop atau di lanjut? Mian Yesung tidak seinnocent yang dirimu mau.. Tapi aku masih berjuang.. Mian juga humornya garing dan kamu bacanya dengan ekspresi gini -_-" ... Nanti aku akan berjuang sebisaku dalam rate M yang kamu mau.. Mian juga kalo gak seru.. **

**Readerdeul :3 Tolong kasih pendapat nde.. Kasih kritik dan saran, jadi aku tahu gimana harus lanjutin chap depan.. gimana kalian maunya..**

**Jika masih bingung tanyakan pertanyaan kalian direview biar nanti aku jawab.. :3**

**Mind To Reveiw #GakYah?.. Yesungdahlah, aku jalan-jalan aja sama Ye**

**-GOMAWO-**


	2. Kyuhyun's Victory

**INNOCENT SUNGIE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Kibum And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **KiSung/ KyuSung/ WonSung/ WonKyuSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : (Maybe) ****You Are Is Bright Cho Kyuhyun (/^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Kyu Milik Ye Begitu Juga Sebaliknya

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **Cerita Aneh Dan Asburt, Alur Tidak Dihitung Hingga Cepat Lebih Dari Kereta, Romance Bikin Muntah, Drama Gaje, Cast OOC, Humor Garing, Friendship Apaan

**.**

**Fic Request**

**Dari Anak KyuSung**

**Paling Innocent (Katanya XD)**

**A.K.A**

**Ucchan**

**.**

"Kau cari masalah Kyuhyun-ssi?" _Namja _yang berjumlah 5 orang itu berkacak pinggang didepan Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan, sementara Kyuhyun hanya seorang diri menghadapi _namjadeul _itu.

"Aniya.. Aku sungguh menyukai Yesungie baby," Ucapnya berani dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Kangin selaku kakak Yesung dan 4 orang lainnya sibuk menertawakan keberanian Kyuhyun dalam berbicara.

Malam semakin larut menghantarkan kantuk pada semua orang, dan s_aramdeul _lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya diatas tempat tidur serta mengenakan selimut tebal dibanding berada diluar rumah dicuaca sedingin ini. Namun entahlah, sepertinya keenam lelaki ini berbeda spesies hingga memilih berada diluar ruangan dengan masih menggunakan baju sekolah.

"Nyahahah... Kau belum tahu bagaimana sikap Heechul 'ahjumma'?" Seorang dari sekian orang itu membuka suara, seluruh mata tertuju pada TOP. Kyuhyun balas menertawakan TOP dan anggota _gang_-nya.

"Aniya.. Aku memang belum tahu kalau belum mencoba.. Jadi aku akan mencobanya," Kyuhyun melangkah maju kedepan Kangin. "Bukan begitu maehyung?" (Maehyung : Kakak ipar laki-laki) Kangin dibuat tertawa akan sebutan baru Kyuhyun padanya.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Yesung, dia milik Siwon! Choi Siwon." Ucap Kangin final tanpa kata selanjutnya, apalagi titik dan koma. Jika digabung maka jadi ddangkkoma.

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempat, serasa ia familiar dengan nama itu. Ia mencoba mengingat tapi malah wajah tampannya kena tinjuan dari ketua _gang _asburt itu, yaitu si kopi lagendaris Indonesia –TOP.

"Hajar dia!" Seru kopi pahit tanpa gula itu seraya menunjuk wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya mulai menghajar Kyuhyun sesuai perintah sang kopi pahit, Kyuhyun terjatuh hingga jas sekolahnya terlepas menjadikan seragam putihnya ternodai oleh tanah cokelat nan kotor itu.

"Apa kau masih mau mendekati Yesungku eoh?" TOP lebih memilih menendang perut rata Kyuhyun, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho memukuli wajah Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Changmin? Eum! Mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama dari kedekatan sesekali tertawa keras seperti kuntilanak kehilangan anak, sungguh ironis.

Sampai akhirnya mereka merasa puas membuat tubuh maupun wajah Kyuhyun babak belur seperti belut (Kyu : Kenapa jadi belut?) Karena sekarang Kyuhyun menggeliat-geliat tidak jelas diatas tanah menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau melawan, sebernarnya ia bisa saja mengalahkan kelima lelaki itu sekali tendang karena ia hebat segala macam jurus bela diri, tapi ada tapinya, ia sengaja mengalah karena ini memang caranya untuk mendapatkan Yesung.

"Uhuk!" Kyuhyun batuk memuntahkan banyak darah, dan lagi memabasahi seragamnya. "Akuh.. Tetap mendekati Yesungie baby," Tegasnya sekali lagi membuat semuanya kembali mengerang marah dan bersiap kembali menghajar Kyuhyun, namun sebuah suara datang membuat mata mereka keluar seketika (Author lebay)

"Yesungie.. Uhuk.." Sampai akhirnya kesadaran Kyuhyun hilang. Seseorang yang datang itu berdiri didepan kelima _namja _yang postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan besar darinya, tapi justru kelimanya yang takut pada Yesung.

"Saengie baby.. Kenapa kau disini?" Kangin bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah, ia yakin jika Heechul tidak akan memarahinya karena ia tidak ikut berkelahi, _eomman_ya itu percaya apa yang dikatakannya walau ia brandalan tapi ia tidak pernah berbohong bahkan bohong sekecil apapun, sementara lelaki yang lainnya memundurkan langkah bersiap kabur.

"Semedeul.. Ikut Kangin hyung kerumah. Hyungie, suruh eomma agar menasehati mereka."

'Ralat kata menasehati itu menjadi menghina Yesungie,' Kurang lebih yang berada dibatin Changmin, TOP, Jaejoong, dan Yunho sama. Tapi yang terlihat lebih pucat itu adalah TOP, ia takut kejadian dimana ia ingin dimasukan kedalam air mendidih kembali terulang. Sementara Jaejoong mengambil senjata untuk bertarung dengan 'Janda' dua anak itu.

Kangin segera menuruti perintah adik manisnya, diseretnya keempat _namja _tidak berdaya itu mengikuti dirinya, tidak mempedulikan Changmin berusaha lepas.

Dengan khawatir Yesung menedekati Kyuhyun, _namja _tampan itu sudah pingsan dengan darah dimana-mana, apalagi yang bikin ngenes adalah hidung Kyuhyun juga berdarah, syukurlah upilnya (Dor) tidak ikut keluar karena kalau itu terjadi maka dirinya tidak terlihat _cool _lagi dimata Yesung.

"Kau Kyuhyun'kan? Aish.. Dimana rumahmu eoh? Apa perlu aku bawa kerumahku? Tapi bagaimana kalau orang tuamu mencarimu? Eottokhae? Naega eottokhae?" Yesung mulai bernyanyi lagu Listen To You By Kyuhyun Super Junior untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun yang bukan anggota _Boyband _idolanya itu.

"Yesungie.. Ini alamatku," Kyuhyun bangun sekilas untuk memberikan alamat rumahnya, Yesung segera menerima alamat itu lalu membacanya. "Aku pingsan lagi, kepalaku sakit. Kuharap kau antar aku sampai kerumah,"

Yesung mengangguk setelah selesai membacanya, keningnya mengernyit merasa tak asing lagi dengan si alamat. Hey! Siapa yang tidak tahu komplek perumahan elite yang banyak dipilih para artis Korea bahkan rumah (?) Super Junior dan SNSD ada dikomplek itu, Yesung mulai mengkhayal ia bertemu dengan artis idolanya disana sampai-sampai lupa jika Kyuhyun sudah mulai sekarat ditanah.

"Baiklah! Aku mengantarmu dulu Kyuhyun-ssi," Yesung memapah Kyuhyun berjalan dengannya melewati jalanan sepi, tapi syukurlah masih ada taksi yang lewat ditengah malam seperti ini.

Setelah memanggil taksi, Yesung menyerahkan alamat itu pada sang sopir dan menyuruhnya mengantar kesana.

Tadinya Yesung berniat keluar rumah untuk mencari makanan karena hewan peliharaan tetangganya sedang ngidam daging kura-kura, dengan patuh Yesung keluar untuk mencarikannya, tapi saat ia melewati jalanan sempit didekat toko yang menjual kura-kura ia malah melihat seorang manusia sedang dipukuli disana, ia sudah tahu siapa tukang hajar itu tentu saja langsung mendatanginya. Dan akhirnya beginilah kejadiannya, mungkin hewan peliharaan tetangganya yang merupakan semut itu sudah melahirkan gajah dan tidak jadi ingin daging kura-kura.

Diliriknya Kyuhyun saat ini tengah tidur dengan pahanya yang menjadi bantal, tapi didalam hati justru Kyuhyun lebih ingin paha Yesung jadi bantal daripada bantal empuk dirumahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. Mianhaeyo," Yesung membelai surai halus nan lembut milik Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kyuhyun sering perawatan wajah dan rambut hingga Yesung tidak menemukan sedikitpun lecet mapun jerawat diwajah itu, hanya luka bekas tamparan _gang _Kangin tadi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bisa-bisa Kangin hyung dilaporkan kepolisi lagi, kalau begini aku yang repotkan? Kyuhyun-ssi, bukankah hyungie-ku itu menyebalkan.. Bagaimana dia membiarkanku kesusahan seperti ini untuk meminta maaf sementara dia enak-enakan makan dirumah. Aish! Itu tidak adil Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Anda sudah sampai," Omelan Yesung terhenti mendengar sopir taksi itu mengatakan sampai, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan komplek tinggal para artis. "Ini uangnya," Yesung segera keluar dengan menyeret Kyuhyun, sesampainya disana matanya terbuka lebar dengan mulut ternganga.

"Mana Super Junior Kyu-ssi? Mana? Eodika? Mana? Mana?" Yesung menggoncang kepala Kyuhyun dipunggungnya, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab karena ia masih dalam masa pingsan. Akhirnya Yesung memilih masuk kedalam gerbang itu, namun sang gerbang besar lebih dari sekolahnhya itu justru tidak terbuka.

"Aish! Kyu kenapa? Bukankah ini rumahmu? Kau itu sangat berat Kyu! Kenapa tidak mau terbuka?" Kyuhyun tetap diam tidak merespon, Yesung menghela napas.

Sementara didalam seorang _yeoja _cantik nampak gelisah berjalan kesana-kemari begitu mengkhawatirkan kakak satu-satunya yang paling tampan dikeluarga Cho itu.

Matanya menangkap dikamera yang terpasang didekat gerbang utama rumahnya itu ada seorang lelaki manis terlihat ketakutan serta resah dengan seseorang lagi dipunggungnya, terlihat jika lelaki manis itu begitu keberatan dan hampir jatuh namun ditahan.

"Kyu Oppa!" Teriaknya seketika, ia berlari membawa kakinya menuju pintu utama sedangkan ia berada dilantai 3, begitu berat perjuangnya menuruni anak tangga yang berjumlah ratusan itu seorang diri (?).

Sesampainya disana ia segera membuka lebar pintu gerbang setelah memberikan _password _untuk membukanya, saat itu juga lelaki manis itu terlihat semakin pucat menahan berat badannya bersama tubuh orang lain ditubuhnya.

"Kenapa dengan Kyu Oppa?" Kepala Yesung menggeleng. "Boleh aku tahu dimana kamarnya?" _Yeoja _itu mempersilahkan Yesung segera masuk kedalam rumah mereka, sesampainya disana sang _yeoja _cantik baru mengatakan dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada.

"Lantai 2, nomor 22-B." Yesung mengangguk antusias, dengan semangat 45 ia berlari menaiki anak tangga mencoba mengalahkan rasa letih diseluruh tubuh mungilnya nan seksi itu.

Si _yeoja _tersenyum maniak setelah kepergian Yesung, ia berjanji akan memanggil teman-teman seper'fujoshiannya kemari dan memberitahukan kalau _Oppa_nya itu sudah mempunyai Uke manis dan imut.

"YAK! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA AKU MENUNGGU.." Teriaknya hingga membangunkan para maid yang tengah tertidur pulas dikamar masing-masing.

_Yeoja _bernama Cho Yoona itu mulai _dance octopus _diiringi lagu berjudul Gurita Gurita Go.. Gurita Gurita Go..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Yesung sudah berhasil menidurkan Kyuhyun dikamar besar yang besarnya melebihi rumahnya itu, ia terpesona dengan kemewahan segala yang ada dikamar itu. Tetapi prioritas utama itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali menatap sedih kearah _namja _tampan itu.

"Kyu-ssi mianhaeyo.. Maafkan hyung dan teman-temannya," Yesung mulai mengambil kotak obat yang kebetulan berada diatas tempat tidur berukuran sangat besar dan Yesung yakin 5 orangpun muat berada disana, kenapa Kyuhyun serakah sekali tidur ditempat sebesar itu seorang diri, setidaknya Kyuhyun mengajaknya tidur disana sebagai teman, Yesung akan senang hati menerima ajakan Kyuhyun jika begitu (Yesung ngarep)

Seteleh berkhayal Yesung mulai mengobati luka Kyuhyun memakai kapas yang sudah ia beri alkohol, diwajah Kyuhyun sudah selesai ia obati, masalahnya itu adalah ditubuh Kyuhyun. Yesung memang sudah sering melihat tubuh orang, lebih tepatnya Siwon. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang baru ia kenal?

Tapi Yesung tidak mempedulikannya, masa bodo apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun nanti, yang jelas maksud dirinya baik yaitu mengobati luka ditubuh _sixpack _itu.

Yesung membuka satu-persatu kancing baju Kyuhyun hingga semuanya terlepas, ia kembali terpesona pada apa yang Kyuhyun miliki. Kenapa lelaki itu mempunyai apa yang tidak ia punyai, sampai akhirnya Yesung merasa kesal. Dihempaskannya kapas ditangannya dan berdiri berkacak pinggang disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal ia berkata...

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kenapa kau begitu sempurna? Kau memiliki wajah tampan, tubuhmu terbentuk sempurna dan aku yakin kau itu pintar. Kau mempunyai kamar yang bahkan besarnya seperti rumahku, itu hanya kamar. Bagaimana dengan semua rumahmu eoh? Kyuhyun-ssi, aku cemburu dengan apa yang kau miliki."

Yesung berteriak kesal, kenapa dirinya seperti orang gila seperti ini? Ia hanya merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu sosok sempurna dimatanya, ah ani, mungkin Kyuhyun itu sempurna bukan hanya dimatanya.

"Ye.. uhuk.. Yesungie.. A-aku lelah.. Jangan berteriak.. Jika mau tidurlah disini temani aku sampai besok.." Kedua mata Yesung membola tidak percaya. Segera ia mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun, ia menghengpaskan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun.

Terasa sangat empuk, jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan kasurnya dirumah. Beruntungnya ia bisa tidur diatas sini, sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Wah! Bahkan disain langit-langit kamarmu langit, seperti nyata Kyu-ssi. Beruntungnya jadi dirimu. Eng! Kyu-ssi, sebaiknya ganti dulu bajumu. Aku yakin pasti terasa gerah," Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya dirasa Yesung sangat berisik, akhirnya ia berbangun lalu menatap kesal _namja _yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Kau punya berapa piyama? Boleh aku pinjam?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menggerakkan jarinya menyuruh Yesung mengikutinya kelemari pakaian berwarna putih besar itu, Yesung tidak membuang waktu. Ia berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan patuh, sesampainya disana Kyuhyun membuka lebar-lebar keempat pintu lemarinya.

Mata Yesung berbinar melihat semua itu, jas, kemeja, jins, piyama, coat, mantel, jaket, T-shirt, suit, tuxedo, kaos bola, neckwear, sepatu, topi, kacamata. Semua lengkap dengan berbagai merk tenama, dirinya serasa berada dimall dan dihadapkan pada pakaian-pakaian bagus nan mahal.

"Kau boleh pilih satu piyama yang kau sukai," Yesung mengangguk senang, matanya tertuju pada piyama lucu bergambar kura-kura berwarna pink, sama seperti jam tangan yang kini ia pakai.

"Siapa yang membelikan ini Kyu-ssi?" Yesung mengamati Kyuhyun yang kini berganti pakaian didepannya. "Nae dongsaeng, Yonna."

"Dia mempunyai selera yang bagus. Aku rasa bisa mengajaknya berbelanja bersama nanti,"

Bagaimana seorang polos nan _pabbo s_eperti Yesung berbelanja dengan seorang _yeoja _fujoshi nan _Byun (_Pervert) seperti Yoona, sungguh Kyuhyun tidak bisa memikirkannya. Duo aneh itu pasti akan mengacaukan seisi _mall. _

Yesung yang tadinya juga hendak melakukan hal yang sama tapi berhenti melihat piyama Kyuhyun tidak termasuk dalam kata mahal dan berkelas, padahal didalam sana masih banyak piyama bagus dan masih baru, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun lebih memilih yang sudah lusuh bahkan sudah terdapat bolong disana-sininya.

"Kyu-ssi? Kenapa kau memilih itu?" Tanya Yesung bigung jangan lupakan kebiasannya ketika bertanya yaitu tampang polos dan bodoh. "Ini. Hanya piyama ini yang diberikan eommaku secara langsung, makanya aku selalu memakainya hingga sobek seperti ini,"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Masukan Yesung kekategori manusia paling bodoh jika tidak mengerti raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sedih. Tidak. Kali ini ia mengerti ada yang salah dengan _namja _yang menurutnya sempurna ini.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengatakan 'iyuh! Kenapa aku harus memakai ini sih? Inikan baju yang biasa dipakai Yoona untuk membersihkan anjingnya.'

'Tapi tidak apa-apa.. Ini caraku, sepertinya Yesungie baby mulai kasihan melihatku. Hwaiting Cho Kyuhyun.'

Yesung mengelus bahu Kyuhyun setelah berganti baju 'tanpa rasa malu' didepan _namja _itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan Yesung dan lebih fokus pada komedi situasi (?) nya.

'Ternyata aku salah. Seberapapun sempurnanya Kyuhyun diluar, tapi dia kehilangan sosok ibu yang seharusnya menyayanginya. Cho Kyuhyun, aku jauh lebih beruntung darimu. Aku memang tidak memiliki appa tapi aku memiliki eomma yang sangat menyayangiku, dan setiap harinya rumah mungil kami diisi dengan canda tawa yang membuatnya terlihat hidup. Tapi apa guna rumah sebesar dan semewah ini jika tidak ada canda keluarga? Terasa tidak bernyawa Kyu-ssi. Kyu-ssi.. Kasihan sekali dirimu! (T.T)'

Yesung sontak memeluk Kyuhyun setelah selesai dengan acara monolog hatinya, Kyuhyun yang mendapat pelukan erat nan hangat seperti ini langsung menangis bahagia, tidak sia-sia ia dipukuli hingga babak belur + memakai lap yang biasa digunakan sang adik disaat selesai memandikan anjing peliharannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Yesung percaya dengannya, tapi akhirnya ia menyeringai senang. Sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menarik simpati dan empati lelaki manis ini, langkah selanjutnya ialah berbuat baik pada _eomma _Yesung.

"Tapi Kyu-ssi.. Kenapa bau anjing?" Ucap Yesung saat mengendus bau aneh dibaju Kyuhyun. "Ah! aku sering memeluk anjing untuk mengurangi kesendirianku,"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Seketika darah Kyuhyun mendidih. "Kyu-ssi. Kau kelas berapa? Kenapa terlihat masih muda?"

"Aku kelas 3 SMA, umurku baru 16 Yesungie.. Kau?" Yesung mengangguk, mereka berdua menjauhi lemari pakaian setelah Kyuhyun menutupnya kembali, tapi ia mengambil selembar piyama yang paling bagus diantara yang lainnya untuk ia pakai menggantikan piyama anjing itu.

"2 SMA Kyu-ssi, aku baru 15." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung setelah selesai mengganti bajunya. "Kau loncat kelas?" Yesung menggeleng singkat. "Aku sekolah satu tahun didahulukan. Kyu-ssi?"

"Aku loncat kelas," Mereka berdua terduduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Kyuhyun, sampai Yesung menguap tanda ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk. "Tidurlah,"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diikuti Yesung disampingnya walau jarak mereka terbilang jauh, _namja _manis itu tidur menghadap tembok membelakangi dirinya. Seringain diwajahnya semakin mengembang.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Yesungie," Ternyata Yesung masih belum tidur. Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua berhadapan, kali ini jarak mereka cukup dekat karena Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung. "Kenapa? Kau lebih tua satu tahun daripada aku,"

"Aniya.. Panggil aku Kyuhyun-ah, atau terserah padamu asal jangan menambahkan embel-embel ssi.. Aku merasa sangat tua," Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya sudah tertutup setengah tidak tahan menahan kantuk.

"Jaljayo.. Mimpikan aku Yesungie," Yesung sudah keburu tidur meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikegelepan malam, lelaki itu tidak menutup matanya, melainkan menyelami wajah manis Yesung dan menikmatinya sepuas yang ia mau tanpa ada kendala.

Ini baru awal, ia masih mempunyai ide untuk membuat cemburu para pengagum Yesung disekolah esok hari. Kyuhyun kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, ia pintar bukan?

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul Yesung masuk kealam mimpi untuk bertemu.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Karena aku lagi rajin ^w^ jadi aku bales review nde**

**Aimikka Cloudy : **"Hua~ Mian Ucchan, kamu bisa jadi pe-review pertamaku,, tapi aku gak bisa jd pe-review pertama ff req aku T_T... : ( .. Baguslah kalo Ucchan suka ^^.. Oke,, Chap depan ada Kibum (Lirik Bumdad penuh nafsu #plak#) sama Kanginnie lbh gimana-gimana gitu sama Ye.. hohoho... Semoga chap 2 ini gak mengecewakan nde

**Shintao47 : **Kamu maunya Kyusung yah? Tp si Ucchan pengen KiSung.. XD ...Tp liat aja dulu, siapa tau Ucchan berubah fikiran..

**JustCallMeAzi : **Bagaimana lanjutannya? Apa masih ngakak? ^w^"

**DahsyatNyaff : **huhuhu... Chap depan Ye lebh polos lagi Chingu XD ... Namanya juga innocent, jd klo diapa-apain hanya diem (Semedeul : kesenangan)

**Reani Clouds : **Nde.. Klo si Ucchan pengen stop ya aku turutin, cause ini ff pesenan dia XD..

**CloudSparkyuLove : **Memohonlah pada Ucchan klo mau ini jadinya KyuSung XD...

**ranimaharsi : **HUHUHU... semua pada mempermasalahkan status TOP... Emang salah Yah? XD ..

**nin nina : **nde saeng,, udah dilanjut'kan Gimana? Gimana? Heechul sama Kangin gak beres? (Laporin ke Chullie sama Kanginnie) XD

**ajib4ff : **Iya nih Ucchan.. Masih baby minta Rate M #geleng2.. Nde,, semoga kamu sehat selalu juga TwT

**Yaniyaniyani : **Makasih ^^.. Chap depan Kibummie muncul chingu.. Apa ini udah panjang? #Digeplak..

**BabyHimmie : **Masih kurang polos pdhl XD ... Nanti Yesung digrape2 juga.. gak lawan.. Cuma menepis (sama aj) Siwon pervert ? Memang'kan? XD

**spark ju cloud : **Udah dilanjut... Gimana? Apa mengecewakan?

**rikarika : **TOP = Kopi... #geleng2 harus direlain aja chingu...

**yesungielover : **chap depan adalah gimana Kyu mendapatkan hati keluarga aneh Kim XD .. Chap depan juga ada penjelasan knp kangin mau dilaporin kepolisi.. Jd tunggu aja yah... Semoga gak ngecewain dan semakin absurt..

**Clouds1709 : **Mian.. Chap ini Full KyuSung XD.. Chap depan Kibum ada Kok.. tenang aja

** : **benarkah? Eonnie suka? Gomawo ^w^ ..

**Yunjae q : **sebenarnya kurang polos sih XD

**Jeremy kim84 : **tentu Yesung menghadapi Siwon juga dengan keinnocent'annya.. Gomawo nyempetin review..

**Shinkwangyun : **Chap depan baru ada Kisung XD

**Cassandraelf : **Klo bukan Kyusung? Apa jangan dilanjut #pletak...

**Yebaby : **semoga masih seru yah ficnya.. Kibum keluar diChap 3

** .18 : **Hwawawa.. Aku juga ngakak bikinnya #lol... Memohonlah pada Ucchan karena fic ini jadi berkat dia yg req ^w^ .. Chap depan Kibum keluar kok...

**Apa ada yang tertinggal? Hwa.. hampir semua berharap ini KyuSung.. Sekali lagi.. memohonlah pada Ucchan.. karena fic ini req'an dia.. jadi pairingnya sesuka hati dia #toelUcchan# XD**

**Thanks yang udah review**

**-GOMAWO-**


	3. First Love, First Kiss

**INNOCENT SUNGIE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Kibum And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **WonKyuBumSung/ KiSung/ KyuSung/ WonSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : First Love, First Kiss. It's You**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Kyu Milik Ye Begitu Juga Sebaliknya

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **Cerita Aneh Dan Absurt, Alur Tidak Dihitung Hingga Cepat Lebih Dari Kereta, Romance Bikin Muntah, Drama Gaje, Cast OOC, Humor Garing, Friendship Apaan

**.**

**Fic Request**

**Dari Anak KyuSung**

**Paling Innocent (Katanya XD)**

**A.K.A**

**Ucchan**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang masih bingung sama ceritanya katanya TwT.. Jadi aku jelasin disini yah..**

Kyuhyun itu suka sama Yesung sejak pandangan pertama, Jadi Kyuhyun cari gara-gara sama _gang_ Kangin, dia punya rencana sendiri buat dapetin Yesung tanpa dihalangin Kangin. Kangin itu benci banget sama Kyuhyun karena _gang_ Kangin kalah tawuran sama _gang_ Kyuhyun**. **Kangin gak suka Yesung deket sama _namja_ lain kecuali Siwon –_namja_ yang biasa bela'in _gang_ Kangin klo dpt masalah sama Guru, Siwon itu kan anak pemilik sekolah, jd guru takut sama dia.

Soal masalah siapa yang dilaporin kepolisi itu diceritain di _Chap_ ini, padahal mau _chap_ kemarin aku jelasinnya, tp KyuSung keburu tidur

Semoga ngerti dengan penjelasan abstarkku..

**.**

**.**

**Innocent Sungie Chap 3 : First Love, First Kiss. It's You**

**.**

**.**

Kangin nampak gelisah, daritadi ia berjalan kesana-kemari karena mengkhawatirkan adik manisnya yang tak kunjung pulang dari tadi malam, terlebih ponsel Yesung mati. Ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Yesung, seharusnya ia yang bertugas menjaga Yesung, itu semua salah teman seper-_gang_-annya, kenapa ia mengurus mereka berempat dan membiarkan Yesung mengantar Kyuhyun sendirian kemarin.

Sementara empat orang _namja_ itu kini menghela napas lega karena si mulut pedas tidak ada dirumah entah kemana, melihat Kangin seperti setrikaan rusak seperti itu membuat mereka merasa bersalah, dengan _pabb_onya mereka ikut mencoba menghubungi Yesung padahal Kangin sudah mengatakan ponsel Yesung mati.

Kembali pada Kangin, lelaki itu berdiri gelisah diruang tengah. Biar Yesung sudah besar tapi ia tetap cemas, adiknya itu sangat polos bahkan bodohnya minta ampun, pernah suatu ketika ia mengajak Yesung jalan-jalan, ia meminta Yesung diam dipinggir jalan sementara ia mau membelikan _ice_ _cream_ diseberang sana, Yesung tentu saja menurut, dan setelah Kangin keluar dari mini market ia melihat Yesung diam saja saat beberapa _namja_ bertangan nakal menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh adiknya, lebih parah Yesung hanya diam seolah disentuh tidak apa-apa.

Ia tidak tahu hal bodoh apa lagi yang akan adiknya perbuat selagi ia tidak dapat mengawasi Yesung. Ia hanya takut kalau Yesung datang dalam keadaan lebih mengenaskan dari disentuh, seperti di-_rape_ mungkin.

"Ya! Kalian jangan hanya diam.. Cari adikku sampai ketemu, jika tidak maka aku akan melaporkan kalian pada eomma karena menghilangkan uri Yesungie."

Keempat pasang mata itu membelalak hampir bersamaan, mereka segera berdiri gelabakan keluar rumah mencari Yesung, dan Kangin hanya diam menunggu laporan teman satu _gang_nya itu. Semoga ia mendengar kabar baik, jika tidak ia berjanji akan ikut memarahi keempat lelaki _absurt_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jrab..Jrab.._ Mata sipit milik seseorang mengerjab-erjab lucu. Kepalanya sedikit memiring, bingung karena sekarang ia bukan tidur diatas _bed_ besar yang begitu ia kagumi, melainkan diatas lantai dibawah _bed_.

Tapi seketika wajahnya berubah cemberut mengingat kenapa ia bisa berakhir dibawah sini. Cara tidur Cho Kyuhyun sangat berantakan, beberapa kali tubuh mungilnya terpental kesana-kemari akibat tendangan kaki Kyuhyun, terkadang Kyuhyun menjadikan perutnya bantal, entah mimpi apa lelaki itu hingga meninju-ninju perut bahkan wajah manisnya. Kesal karena tidur Kyuhyun begitu membuatnya tersiksa akhirnya Yesung memilih tidur dibawah.

Pantas saja ranjangnya besar, fikir Yesung. Setelah itu ia berbangun lalu membersihkan bajunya yang mungkin sedikit berdebu, Kyuhyun belum juga bangun.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu lagi," Desis Yesung. "Apa?" Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya terburu-buru mendengar perkataan Yesung tadi. Yesung memutar matanya, desisan seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun bangun, aneh. Fikir Yesung lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ya! Kau mencoba menipuku? Aku akan melaporkan kakak sialanmu itu kepolisi. Lihatlah wajah tampanku menjadi seperti ini karena gang sialan itu."

Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya kesal, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali memakan Yesung melihat ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan wajah imut itu, tapi ia tahan, misinya harus berjalan lancar.

"Ya! Kau dengar tidak?" Ulang Kyuhyun semakin dibuat gemas karena sikap Yesung. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau seharusnya berterima kasih. Aku sudah susah payah membawamu kesini."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun marah mengingat susahnya perjuangannya kemarin. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Orang seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya meninggalkan Yesung sendirian didalam kamar mewah dan besar ini. Yesung masih diam, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai, dinyalakannya ponsel itu dan seketika banyak pesan masuk dari Kangin.

Yesung berdecak pelan, tidak lama kemudian ia mendial nama '_Kanginnie Oppa_'. Ia yakin ketidak pulangannya semalaman pasti membuat Kangin khawatir, padahal ia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri, kenapa Kangin memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"_Ye hyung, aku tidak apa-apa." _Yesung berjalan menuju pakaiannya yang tergeletak didekat lemari besar Kyuhyun.

"_Eum! Aku sedang berpakaian, dirumah Kyuhyun." _Seketika telinga Yesung terasa pecah mendengar teriakan nyaring Kangin.

"_Kau tidak berpakaian?" _Kangin bertanya-tanya dengan menggebu-gebu, takut, dan kaget bercampur menjadi satu.

Yesung melepas semua pakaian Kyuhyun yang ia pinjam. _"Nde, memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan bersama namja sialan itu?"_ Yesung yakin kakaknya ini pasti marah besar diseberang sana, terbukti dari suara Kangin.

"_Aku tidur dengannya, sekarang dia keluar dan aku sendirian dikamar. Tenang hyung, sebentar lagi aku juga pulang." _Yesung memakai pakaiannya satu persatu, Kangin masih terdengar marah, Yesung mendengar dari napas kakaknya tidak teratur.

"_Palli.. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi setelah sampai." _Yesung hanya mengatakan _nde_ lalu menutup telponnya, kenapa Kangin sangat marah, fikir Yesung. Padahal ia dan Kyuhyun hanya tidur berdua.

Sementara itu dilantai dasar rumah keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun senang adu argumen dengan seorang _yeoja_. Yoona terlihat begitu marah sesekali melempari Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"Oppa pabbo-ya!" Erangnya lagi, tatapan itu terlihat tidak bersahabat. "Yoona-ya, kenapa kau marah aku meninggalkannya dikamar?"

Yoona menghela napas kasar, ingin sekali ia menendang wajah angkuh itu menggunakan _high_ _heel_nya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan seorang _uke_ manis dikamar, seharusnya Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung kemari dan berkumpul bersama.

"Dia pacar Oppa'kan? Kenapa Oppa sekasar itu?" Yoona kembali melempar bantal sofa kemuka Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah menyeringai. Dia akan jadi pacarku sebentar lagi, bathin Kyuhyun kegirangan.

Tatapan mata kakak-adik itu tertuju pada tangga dimana dengan anggunnya sepasang kaki bercelana jins melangkah menuruni tangga, setelah punggung dan setengah tubuh itu terlihat dibelokkan tangga, baru wajah manis yang tersenyum itu terlihat, Yesung nampak malu-malu menatap Yoona dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai didekat keduanya Yesung membungkuk dalam. "Mianhae menyusahkan kalian berdua. Kyuhyun-ssi, kuharap kau menarik kata-katamu. Aku pulang dulu."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu Yesung berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mulai mimisan.

"Oppa! Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Apa maksud Yesung Oppa menarik kata-katamu?" Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab, ya. Jadi begitulah."

"Kau menghamilinya?" Mata Yoona membulat, tidak dipungkiri ia senang mendengar kabar ini. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Kyuhyun sudah melakukan itu, padahal ia mau meletakkan kamera tersembunyi dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Aku akan menghamilinya," Kyuhyun masih diam, kakinya terasa membeku tak dapat digerakan. "Yah! Belum ternyata.. Gwenchana, nanti akan aku abadikan momen kalian."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan _pabbo_ mengiyakan ucapan gila _fujoshi_ itu.

"Tapi Oppa.. Kenapa kau biarkan Yesung Oppa pulang sendirian?" Kyuhyun gelabakan mendengar ucapan Yoona, ada benarnya juga. Seharusnya ia mengantarkan Yesung untuk menarik simpatik Heechul.

"YESUNG!" Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring. Yesung yang sudah berada diambang pintu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kepalanya menoleh dan matanya menangkap Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu!" Seru Kyuhyun kemudian. Yesung hanya mengangguk senang.

Kyuhyun naik kembali kekamarnya, sedangkan Yesung duduk berdua bersama Yoona. _Yeoja_ _fujoshi_ itu menatap kagum kearah Yesung, rasanya ia ingin sekali mendandani Yesung ala _maid_ polos dan unyu.

"Yoona-ssi, apa kau yang membeli piyama berwarna pink bergambar kura-kura itu?" Yesung memecahkan keheningan diruangan besar rumah Kyuhyun. Yoona mengangguk.

"Seleramu bagus. Bagaimana nanti kita berbelanja bersama?" Yoona mengangguk lagi, kali ini matanya berbinar-binar cerah. Benar-benar seperti _yeoja_, fikir Yoona girang.

"Tidak apa'kan kalau aku mengajak teman-temanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Semakin banyak lebih menyenangkan." Yesung juga ikut tersenyum _pabbo_. "Aku akan membelikan baju maid untuk Oppa pakai."

"Baju maid? Apa itu?" Kepala Yesung memiring membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan minta diterkam, Yoona yakin jika Kyuhyun melihat pose imut Yesung sekarang maka dapat dijamin Yesung tidak akan bisa pulang.

"Baju itu sedang tren dikalangan remaja. Sebaiknya nanti Oppa menurut padaku saja nde." Yesung kembali mengangguk –bodoh. "Aku tidak sabar ingin memakainya." Gumam Yesung.

Tidak lama sekitar 1 jam kemudian Kyuhyun datang menghampiri mereka. Semerbak parfum menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, tatanan rambutnya lebih berkelas, Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidak mau memperhatikan pakaiannya kini berubah, Kyuhyun mengenakan baju berwarna hijau lumut berbahan jins membuatnya terlihat lebih _macho_ dimata Yesung.

Namja imut itu terus-terusan menatap Kyuhyun kagum tanpa berkedip. Terpesona eoh? Bathin Yoona dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Kajja Kyuhyun-ssi, nanti hyungie khawatir," Yesung berdiri diikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Dengan yakin Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Yesung. Yoona, _yeoja_ itu menyiapkan kamera digital sedari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku berjanji akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada cinta pertamaku. Aku yakin ini adalah saatnya, orang disampingku berhasil mengalihkan seluruh pusat duniaku. Berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut dan merasakan kebahagiaan sebenarnya, dia imut, baik, meski terkesan bodoh. Tapi dia membuatku terus tersenyum. Saranghae, Kim Yesung."**_

Kyuhyun teringat janjinya beberapa tahun sebelum bertemu Yesung, ia akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada cinta pertamanya. Kegugupan melanda dirinya tatkala melirik Yesung, lelaki manis itu nampak tenang-tenang saja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kekaca mobil sementara matanya sedang menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya kepinggir jalan. Tengkuknya ia garuk-garuk merasa sangat salah tingkah.

"Kenapa berhenti Kyu-ssi?" Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya bingung lalu menatap sekitarnya. Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Yesung hingga sekarang tubuhnya terhimpit antara pintu mobil dan Kyuhyun.

"Ssstt! Jangan menambahkan ssi pada namaku." Ucap Kyuhyun kelewatan lembut, entah apa itu namanya. Yesung mengangguk patuh, tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Yang jelas ia merasa biasa-biasa saja karena Siwon sudah sering menghimpit tubuhnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya didada Yesung mencoba merasakan detak jantung lelaki itu, ia kecewa merasakan detak jantung Yesung biasa saja, lain dengan dirinya.

"Kyu, apa ada yang salah?" Yesung berusaha menyingkirkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat. "Kau mau mencium pipiku lagi? Ciumlah, tapi jangan seperti ini."

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih membingkai wajah Yesung, tatapannya terlihat sangat lembut.

"Aku berjanji memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada cinta pertamaku. Dan orang itu adalah kau." Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Yesung. Yesung kaget, tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat melawan. Ia pernah melihat di TV orang-orang sering melakukan ini, dan ketika Yesung bertanya pada _eomma_nya kenapa orang melakukan itu, Heechul menjawab karena rasanya memabukkan. Dan Yesung bertanya kepada Kangin kenapa orang berciuman, Kangin menjawab karena saling mencintai.

Dan artinya Kyuhyun mencintainya. Mata Yesung masih tertutup tidak dapat terbuka, karena jika ia membuka matanya maka yang ia lihat adalah wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sedang menikmati bibir manis Yesung dengan mata tertutup.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tapi merasa Yesung hanya diam dan ia kurang puas akhirnya Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas-bawah Yesung bergantian.

Tangan Yesung yang tadinya terdiam kini beralih melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun, lalu meremas baju bagian belakang Kyuhyun merasakan apa itu ciuman sebenarnya.

"Ugh~ Kyuhh~" Dada Yesung naik-turun merasakan napasnya hampir habis. Kyuhyun tidak mau membunuh Yesung, tentu ia melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Wajah Yesung memerah, sepertinya Yesung sudah mengerti apa itu cinta sebenarnya. Tatapan mata itu sayu. Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lebih lama. Ingin ia menerkam Yesung sekarang juga jika mereka tidak berada didalam mobil, terlebih ia memarkirkannya dipiggir jalan.

"Kyu~ Kenapa kau menciumku?" Yesung bertanya dengan kepala terntunduk, tangannya sudah beralih dari pinggang Kyuhyun. "Karena aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajah Yesung menggunakan dua jarinya, mereka saling bertatapan. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengecup sekali lagi bibir Yesung, sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung-ie! Sekarang jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kyuhyun?"

Kangin memegang rotan siap untuk menghukum adik kesayangannya, sementara Yesung duduk dilantai ketakutan.

Setelah mereka sampai dirumah Yesung, justru Kangin _and_ _the_ _gang_ menyeret Kyuhyun dan Yesung masuk kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun dalam penanganan TOP, Changmin, dan Siwon yang kebetulan berada disana, dengan niat awal ingin menjemput Yesung pergi kesekolah.

Sementara Yesung ditangani Kangin dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun, Siwon, TOP, dan Changmin berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sepertinya kita jadi rival lagi Kyuhyun-ah!" Bisik Siwon yang memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun, sementara Changmin memegang tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Dan TOP, dia berada didepan Kyuhyun, jika Kangin memberi aba-aba maka ia akan bersiap memukul Kyuhyun sesuai perintah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kyuhyun! Yesung-ah?" Kangin terbawa emosi melayang-layangkan rotan itu didepan wajah Yesung membuat lelaki manis itu semakin ketakutan.

"Aku tidur bersama Kyuhyun." Jawab Yesung sesuai fakta. Tapi Kangin _and the gang abstark _itu salah menangkap informasi atau mereka memang _sensitive_ sontak menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat tidur bersamanya?" Jaejoong yang gemas dan penasaran bertanya lebih.

"Dia sangat kasar, dia membuatku sakit, dan dia sangat berantakan." Jawab Yesung kebingungan. Ia sendiri bingung dengan jawabannya, ia mencoba menjelaskan Kyuhyun itu berantakan diatas tempat tidur, tapi otak pintarnya tidak bekerja disituasi seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun sangat kasar diatas ranjang, aku terjatuh dan kesakitan." Kangin menjentikkan tangannya menyuruh TOP memukuli Kyuhyun.

_Bugh!.. Plak.. _"YA! Yesung, bukan begitu-" _Bugh.. Bugh.. _Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan tapi malah mendapat tinjuan bertubi-tubi diperutnya. Tangannya berusaha lepas dan sialnya dua _namja_ itu memangi dengan sangat erat.

"Sial kau Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi kau sudah memasuki Yesung-ku?" Siwon ikut menendang kaki Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ah.. Apa masih sakit?" Jangjoong bertanya khawatir. Yesung mengangguk dan mengelus punggungnya, memang benar punggungnya sakit karena tidur dilantai.

"Kalian tidur seranjang? Kyuhyun kasar padamu? Dan menyakitimu? Begitu?" Yesung kembali mengangguk. Ia takut menatap Kangin maupun Kyuhyun.

Kangin jika sudah marah sangat mengerikan. Kakaknya itu tidak akan segan memukulinya dengan rotan laknat itu, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah kena marahan Kangin. Dan sekarang, apakah kesalahannya sangat besar? Padahal ia hanya tidur bersama Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyunpun hanya menendangi tubuhnya saat tidur.

"Oh! Tuhan! Kau sudah tidak suci lagi Yesung-ah.." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Aku hanya tidur dengan Kyuhyun, hyung.. Apa itu salah?" Yesung memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Kangin dengan memelas.

"Tentu saja salah! Dia memasukimu'kan?" Kepala Yesung memiring kekanan. "Apa maksud hyung? Memasuki apa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Dia membuka bajumu kan? Dia.. Dia memasuki.. ehem.. dan melakukan itu padamu?" Kangin kehabisan kata-kata menjelaskan apa maksudnya pada Yesung, sementara Yesung mencoba memahami kata-kata Kangin.

Jaejoong turun tangan. "Kyuhyun memperkosamu? Begitu maksud Kangin." Yesung sontak menggeleng dengan mata membulat.

"Aish! Tentu saja tidak.. Kami hanya tidur seranjang, Kyuhyun itu kasar kalau tidur." Baru Yesung bisa menjelaskan maksudnya dengan lancar.

"Jadi kalian tidak this and that?" Ucap Kangin _and_ _the_ _gang_ + Siwon serentak. Yesung mengangguk membetulkan pertanyaan semuanya. Takut-takut Kangin, Jaejoong, TOP, Siwon, dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Sekarang wajah lelaki itu memerah dan terlihat akan mengamuk.

"Ya! Kalian brengsek.. Sudah dua kali kalian membuat wajahku seperti ini.. Mati kalian!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati. Buru-buru Siwon dam Changmin menjauhi Kyuhyun, sedangkan TOP merangkak takut menuju dapur.

TOP takut Kyuhyun marah karena ia yang memukulinya, lebih baik ia mendengar marahan Heechul.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ssi. Seharusnya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi si kopi terus memukuliku." Kangin nyengir kuda mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun.. Aku bisa membuat Super Junior tidak punya rumah dalam satu hari dengan uangku."

Songong. Fikir semuanya kecuali Yesung. Secara langsung atau tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya sangat kaya. "Aku akan melaporkan kalian semua kepolisi.."

Kyuhyun hampir melangkah keluar, tapi Kangin segera menghentikannya dengan teriakan.

"Kau mau apa? Kami berjanji akan menurutinya asalkan jangan adukan kepolisi atau ayahmu." Kangin berkata tanpa menimbang, dan berdiskusi dulu pada anggota _gang_nya dan Siwon.

"Yah~ Aku bisa mengeluarkan diriku sendiri dari polisi, tapi goodbye untuk kalian." Siwon melirik Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah keren didepan Yesung.

Kangin tidak mau menyusahkan Yesung lagi, jangan sampai Yesung meminta maaf dan menjatuhkan harga diri didepan Kyuhyun. Dan biarkan sekarang ia menebus perbuatannya.

"Benarkah? Semua yang aku inginkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan. Kangin mengangguk mantap.

"Aku mau dia menjadi milikku. Biarkan aku bersamanya dua hari penuh dan jangan ada yang mengganggu." Telunjuk Kyuhyun tertuju pada Yesung, sementara Siwon membulatkan matanya tidak terima.

"Aku tidak keberatan hyung," Yesung tersenyum tulus pada Kangin, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Gomawo Yesung-ah, mian selalu menyusahkanmu." Yesung mengangguk.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung mau, silahkan dua hari penuh kau bersamanya. Tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam, jika aku tahu kau melakukan itu. Aku sungguh akan membunuhmu."

Kyuhyun membungkuk. "Nde maehyung. Aku berjanji." Kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya kembali.

Yesung sudah berada didekat Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Yesung. Siwon menangis tersedu-sedu, selama dua hari ia hanya gigit jari melihat KyuSung bersama.

"Yesung-ah, panggil aku 'OPPA'."

"MWO?" Bukan Yesung yang berteriak melainkan semua disana kecuali KyuSung. "Nde, Kyuhyun Oppa."

Semuanya ber_sweet_ _drop_ ria mendengar panggilan manis Yesung. Sementara Kyuhyun menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Mana eomma-mu?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yesung, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk semakin berdekatan dengannya. "Aku tidak tahu Oppa. Mungkin bekerja,"

"Yasudah, kajja kerumahku."

"Nde Oppa." Semuanya meng-gigit jari masing-masing. "Aku akan menyuruh Yesung memanggilku Oppa juga nanti." Kangin berujar mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

Keenam _namja_ itu menatap kepergian Yesung cemburu. Selama dua hari penuh, Yesung akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Ha~ semoga saja keperawanan (?) adiknya masih terjaga setelah pulang nanti.

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

Mian! Ternyata Kibum belum bisa masuk keChap ini. Chap depan Kibum beneran ikut main (?).

Gomawo yang mengoreksi FF abalku ini.

Yang minta dipanjangin.. apa udah cukup panjang?

Ucchan.. Gimana? Apa memuaskan? Atau mengecewakan? Mian Kibummie belum ada XD

. Soal yang mempermasalhkan (?) aku Update kilat alasannya karena aku mau hiatus panjang setelah bulan Juli ini berakhir. Gak mengenakkan'kan kalau aku hiatus ffku belum tamat. Yang ada kalian akan protes XD .. Jadi aku sebisa mungkin Ngetik kilat dan update asap biar bisa hiatus dengan tenang nanti..

Gomawo yang sudah review.. TwT.. Jika ada yang bingung tulis aja pertanyaanya direview

**-GOMAWO-**


	4. Wishlist, Maybe

**INNOCENT SUNGIE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Kibum And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **WonKyuBumSung/ KiSung/ KyuSung/ WonSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **Sekarang M (Gimana Nih? *Daddydeul : PUASAAA~*)

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Wihslist /^.^\**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Kyu Milik Ye Begitu Juga Sebaliknya

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **Cerita Aneh Dan Absurt, Alur Tidak Dihitung Hingga Cepat Lebih Dari Kereta, Romance Bikin Muntah, Drama Gaje, Cast OOC, Humor Garing, Friendship Apaan

**.**

**.**

**AN : Disarankan Baca Chapter Ini Malam Saja (T.T) Rate Sudah Berubah Seiring Berjalannya Cerita**

**.**

**Fic Request**

**Dari Anak KyuSung**

**Paling Innocent (Katanya XD)**

**A.K.A**

**Ucchan**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sesudah berbelanja bersama Yoona, Yuri, dan Sooyoung. Entah bagaimana caranya dirinya sudah duduk didepan cermin besar dikamar Yoona yang tak kalah besar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Semua pakaian ditubuhnya lepas kecuali _boxer_ berwarna pink-ungu bergambar wajah anjing.

"Yoongie-ya, aku keluar saja." Ucap Yesung merasa resah, terlebih tatapan penuh nafsu dari ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Seolah senang sekali ingin membuatnya seperti _yeoja_.

"Tenang Oppa. Oppa'kan sudah janji mau aku apakan saja." Yoona menahan kedua bahu Yesung. Sementara Yuri mengoleskan segala macam alat _make_-_up_ kewajah manis Yesung membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Sementara Sooyoung sibuk memilih baju _maid_ yang mana yang akan Yesung kenakan. Akhirnya ia memilih baju _maid_ berwarna hitam-putih, dengan panjang kurang dari selutut, sebuah bando kelinci, dan sepatu _high_ _heel_ berwarna hitam.

Selesai dengan urusan wajah Yesung, kini Yuri mengoleskan _lipgloss_ kebibir seksi Yesung.

"Sudah!" Seru Yuri seraya menjauh dari wajah Yesung, ditatapnya pantulan wajah Yesung dicermin. Mereka merasa puas, wajah Yesung terlihat beribu-ribu lebih manis, imut, dan cantik. Terlebih _bulsh_ _on_ tipis Yesung semakin memerah karena rona merah alami dipipi _chubby_nya.

"Yuri-ya, kau yakin ini tren dikalangan namja?" Yesung bertanya ragu sembari melirik Yoona, Yuri, dan Sooyoung. Ketiga _fujoshi_ itu mengangguk menyakinkan Yesung.

"Sekarang pakai ini Oppa!" Sooyung menyerahkan baju _maid_ berwarna hitam-putih yang sangat pendek jika dipakai Yesung tadi. Yesung menatapnya ragu, tapi ia menyukai baju ini karena menurutnya cantik dan lucu.

Yesung berfikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya ia pergi kekamar mandi, selesai memakai itu ia keluar lagi dan berjalan kearah tiga perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak yakin." Yesung berusaha menarik ujung baju itu agar lebih panjang sedikit, hasilnya sia-sia, baju itu terlihat lebih pendek daripada saat dipajang di manekin.

Bagian bahu Yesung terbuka, terpampanglah bahu putih, mulus tanpa lecet itu. Sementara bagian paha Yesung hanya tertutupi sekitar satu kilan, bahkan Yoona yakin jika Yesung mengambil benda jatuh dilantai maka pantat Yesung akan terlihat, dan bagian punggung Yesung terlihat sedikit karena baju itu ada bolongan disana.

"Yuri-ya, Youngie-ya, Yoongie-ah.. Kalian liat apa?" Mereka bertiga segera menggeleng, Yoona menatap paha Yesung, celana _boxer_ Yesung masih terlihat dan itu jelas merusak pemandangan.

"Oppa. Lepas celana boxermu."

"Ungh!? Wae?" Yesung melirik pahanya sendiri. "Mengganggu kah?" Lanjut Yesung. Yuri mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Oppa pakai celana dalam'kan?" Wajah Yesung memerah sempurna sampai keleher dan kedua telinganya. Ketiga _yeoja_ itu semakin bingung.

"Saat aku kesini aku yakin membawanya, tapi setelah aku mandi dan ingin berganti pakaian semua celana dalamku hilang. Dan aku tidak memakainya sekarang." Yoona menggaruk pipinya kesal, ia sudah tahu siapa dibelakang ini semua. Pasti Kyuhyun, sejak kemarin Yesung datang kerumah mereka, Yesung tidur dikamar Kyuhyun, dan siapa lagi pelakunya.

"Ha~ Baiklah, Oppa pakai celanaku saja." Kedua mata Sooyung dan Yuri membelalak menatap Yoona penuh tanda tanya. "Kau memikirkan apa? Aku banyak punya celana dan banyak yang belum aku pakai." Keduanya menghela napas lega. Dan beralih menatap Yesung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Yesung bertanya ragu. Yoona mengangguk yakin, ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya lalu mengambil celana dalam berwarna pink, syukurlah celana itu seperti celana laki-laki, dan Yesung bersedia memakainya. Lihatlah wajah Yesung, bukan lagi merah. Melainkan bodohnya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Yesung kembali masuk kekamar mandi untuk memakainya. Lama mereka menunggu Yesung keluar, akhirnya namja manis itu keluar juga. Yesung terlihat lebih mengairahkan sekarang, wajah malu-malu memerah, dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Sekarang pakai ini Oppa!" Sooyoung menyerahkan sepatu _high_ _heel_ itu dedepan kaki Yesung, walau ragu tapi Yesung memakainya juga. _Aigoo_~ Kaki ramping dan panjang Yesung terlihat menggoda iman siapa saja. Bahkan ketiga _yeoja_ ini merasa Yesung perempuan sedangkan mereka laki-laki, mereka kalah cantik.

"Ini juga." Yuri menyerahkan bando kelinci tadi. Setelah Yesung memakainya mereka bersorak mengatakan Yesung sangat imut. Rambut Yesung memang sedikit panjang, jadi siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan tertipu.

"Sekarang Oppa pergi kekamar Kyuhyun Oppa dan katakan kalimat ini 'Kiss Me'." Mata Yesung terbuka lebar. Ia memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi ia tidak bodoh jika tidak tahu apa arti kata itu.

"Yoongie.. Shiro.." Yesung sudah mau didandani seperti ini, dibuat _blusing_ berkali-kali, tapi jika permintaan terakhir ia menggeleng tegas. "Atau Oppa akan aku ajak jalan-jalan dengan penampilan seperti keliling kota." Yuri menggebrak meja, anehnya Yesung malah takut menghadapi tiga _yeoja_ didepannya. Ia mengangguk pasrah.

Jarak kamar Yoona kekamar Kyuhyun terbilang jauh, artinya Yesung harus berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini, tapi syukurlah orang rumah sibuk bekerja dan sangat kurang pekerjaan kalau sempat memperhatikannya.

Didalam kamar Sooyoung, Yoona, dan Yuri tertawa keras. "Yoona-ah, kau meletakkan kamera'kan dikamar Oppamu?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka tidak akan menyadari ada kamera disana," Mereke bertiga menyanyikan yel-yel kemenangan.

_Back_ _to_ Yesung.. Lelaki itu berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat ada orang asing dirumah Kyuhyun, Yesung jelas tidak mengenal siapa itu. Yang pasti lelaki itu menatap lekat kearahnya, setelah Yesung sadar dari lamunannya ia baru ingat jika penampilannya tidak ada yang boleh melihat kecuali Kyuhyun jika tidak ingin diarak keliling kota oleh tiga _yeoja_ _fujo_ tadi.

"Siapa dia? Apa namja jadi-jadian? Kenapa crossdress'an? Tapi kenapa cantik?" Orang itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ah! daripada memikirkan namja _crossdress_ tadi lebih baik ia mencari Yoona.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._ Yesung berharap Kyuhyun segera menyuruhnya masuk. Dan ia selamat, Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring. Yesung bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu. Awalnya Kyuhyun memarahinya kenapa lama sekali pergi belanja bersama _dongsaeng_nya.

Tapi napasnya tertahan melihat Yesung berdiri disamping ranjangnya dengan pose ingin dimakan, paha Yesung terlihat berkilau dimata Kyuhyun, wajah memerah minta dicium, bibir sedikit terbuka dan lembab minta diserang.

Yesung menurutuk.. Kenapa dirinya mau dibawa Kyuhyun kesini. Seharunya ia menyarankan Kyuhyun tinggal dirumahnya saja selama dua hari. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Kangin dalam bahaya jika ia menolak.

"Kyuhyun.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Yesung menarik bajunya merasa mulai malu. Kepolosan dirinya sudah direnggut _chingudeul_ Yoona, jika mereka tidak melakukan ini pada Yesung mungkin Yesung masih bisa berdiri normal saat ditatap Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Angin tidak lewat, tapi benda dibelakang Yesung tiba-tiba jatuh tepat dibawah kakinya. Itu adalah parfume Kyuhyun, syukurlah botol parfum itu bukan terbuat dari kaca.

"Letakkan kembali." Titah Kyuhyun. Yesung yang ketakukan sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil parfum Kyuhyun.

Sesuai apa yang difikirkan Yoona, _butt_ Yesung terlihat jelas dimata Kyuhyun, apalagi _underwear_ Yesung terbilang kecil dan tidak bisa membungkus (?) semua _butt_ Yesung.

Tuhan! Hentikan waktu sekarang juga, bathin Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Sesudah meletakkan parfum Kyuhyun kembali ketempatnya, Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Apa tren namja sekarang begini?" Yesung menutar-mutar tubuhnya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sial bagi Yesung. Sepatu itu mempersulit gerakannya, karena tidak terbiasa memakai benda itu akhirnya Yesung terjatuh telentang keranjang Kyuhyun dengan setengah kaki masih menjuntai.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Yoona menyuruhku mengatakan ini padamu.." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?" Yesung menghela napas. "Kiss me." _Smirk_ itu secara perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Ini permintaanmu Yesung-ah. Baiklah," Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat.. Yesung menutup matanya merasakan napas Kyuhyun mengenai wajahnya.

"Hapus dulu lipglossmu." Ibu jari Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Yesung berusaha menghilangkan _lipgloss_ dibibir Yesung. Ia lebih suka mencium bibir Yesung yang natural, itu lebih berasa manisnya.

"Aku bisa menghapusnya sendiri." Yesung menarik baju Kyuhyun dan menghapus _lipgloss_nya menggunakan itu. Kyuhyun marah, hampir. Tapi melihat penampilan Yesung sekarang amarahnya hilang begitu saja.

Yesung memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi tunggu, Yesung membuka matanya lagi. Kenapa ia jadi berharap dicium Kyuhyun seperti ini. Yesung akan melawan, tapi bibirnya sudah dikunci Kyuhyun menggunakan bibirnya, mata Yesung refleks terpejam.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya menyesap bibir Yesung, melumatnya, menggigitinya, dan menjilatinya. Yesung tidak tahu, ia ingin melawan, tapi kenapa rasanya tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan femikirannya.

Ah! Ia juga tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, sekarang ia merasakan apa itu ciuman. Setelah pulang nanti ia akan meminta Siwon menciumnya juga.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Yesung, mulai menurunkan baju itu sebatas dada Yesung, tangannya yang lain bermain dipaha Yesung. Yesung menggeliat geli, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak resah.

"Ugh! Kyuu~" Kedua tangan Yesung menarik pinggang Kyuhyun hingga sekarang posisi Kyuhyun malah menindihinya. Baju Yesung hampir terlepas, Kyuhyun semakin menurunkannya. Ciuman mereka belum berhenti sampai disana, Yesung yang kehabisan napas mendorong dada Kyuhyun sekeras yang ia bisa. Pipinya lagi-lagi memerah, bibir Yesung basah karena _saliva_ mereka berdua.

Mata Yesung masih terpejam. "Kyu~ Cium aku lagi." Pintanya manja. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Yesung membuat Yesung mendengkur lucu.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Yesung, menggilas bibir manis itu tanpa ampun, bosan dengan lumatan, Kyuhyun berusaha membuka bibir Yesung yang tertutup rapat dengan lidahnya, Yesung diam. Tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

Digigitnya lembut bibir Yesung agar terbuka, itu terasa cukup sakit bagi Yesung hingga mulutnya terbuka. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yesung, mencoba mencari benda kenyal yang ada disana, setelah berhasil menemukannya Kyuhyun membelit lidah Yesung dengan handal.

"Urrgghh!" Yesung meremas surai cokelat milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar memainkan lidah hangat Yesung. Setelah puas dengan lidah, Kyuhyun menggoda langit-langit mulut Yesung.

"Eummmhh!" Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya, benang _saliva_ terlihat panjang disaat Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Yesung polos setelah membuka kedua matanya. "Kita keiintinya nde."

Kyuhyun membelai dada Yesung, memang baju Yesung sudah hampir terlepas. Sementara Yesung bingung apa maksud Kyuhyun ke-intinya. Yesung masih berfikir, tidak menyadari Kyuhyun mulai memberikan tanda ditubuhnya.

"Kyuhh~ Geli.." Yesung menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun yang berada didadanya, Kyuhyun menarik-narik _nipple_nya terasa menggelikan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti, ia memasukkan seluruh _nipple_ pink Yesung kemulutnya, memainkannya dengan lidahnya membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun memanjakan _nipple_ satunya, ia menginginkan rasa itu memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan ini dengan kata apa, nyaman, tidak, ia suka, tidak juga. Jadi Yesung hanya menekan-nekan kepala Kyuhyun didadanya.

"Sebut namaku Yesung-ah." Jari Kyuhyun memilin _nipple_ satunya. Dengan polos Yesung mendesahkan nama itu. Nama _namja_ yang sedang memuaskan dirinya.

"Kyuhh! Oh.. Kyuhhyunn.. Kyuhh.." Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam perjalanan hidupnya baru sekali ia disentuh laki-laki sampai seintim ini. Kalau mandi bersama ia malah sering bersama Kangin.

"Chhoo.. Kyuuhhyuun.. Tolong yang satunya," Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya seraya menyeringai. Yesung sangat mudah _horny_, fikirnya ketika merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana bersentuhan dengan punyanya yang tegang.

"Kyuh!? Kenapa berhenti?" Tatapan sayunya menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa harap. "Ouh! Eumm!" Kaki Yesung yang tidak sepenuhnya berada diatas ranjang menendang-nendang tidak jelas. Sesuatu yang besar dan keras menusuk-nusuk pahanya, sesekali juga bersentuhan dengan miliknya membuatnya bingung harus bersuara bagaimana. Akhirnya Yesung hanya bersuara tidak jelas, yang didalam buku Fisika disebut desahan.

Kyuhyun melumat daun telinga Yesung membuatnya merinding. Itu adalah bagian _sensitiv_ tubuhnya.

"Kyuhh! Sakit.." Yesung mengibaskan tangannya didepan lehernya, ia kepanasan. AC menyala tapi ia merasa sesuatu didalam dirinya terbakar. Jari Yesung menunjuk bagian bawahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura polos dan tidak tahu apa maksud Yesung. "Eunghh!" Yesung semakin gila, Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan bagian bawah mereka membuatnya semakin kesakitan karena adik kecilnya terasa membesar.

"Panas.." Akhirnya Yesung melepaskan sendiri bajunya hingga yang tersisa ditubuhnya hanya _underwear_, dada Yesung naik turun membuat libido Kyuhyun meningkat, keringat bercucuran ditubuh mungil Yesung.

"Kau yang meminta aku melakukannya Yesung-ah!"

"Gya~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa!" Yoona dan teman-temannya lantas mematikan monitor yang menghubungkan dengan _CCTV_ yang ia pasangkan dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sedang melihat apa?" Yoona menggeleng diikuti teman-temannya. "Kibum Oppa! Lama tak bertemu." Sapa Yuri, kegugupan melanda diri mereka bertiga.

"Kapan Oppa pulang?" Lanjut Yoona bertanya. "Baru saja. Dan setelah dari bandara aku kesini. Eh! Yoona-ya, tadi saat aku masuk aku melihat namja lain dirumah ini. Dia sangat cantik, siapa dia?"

Entah kenapa mereka merasa bangga Yesung dikatakan cantik, tapi sayangnya Kibum tahu Yesung _namja_. Tidak seru.

"Engh! Dia Yesung Oppa, teman tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi pacar Kyuhyun Oppa!" Ucap Yoona Yakin. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun, aku mau bertemu namja evil itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, kapan terakhir kami bertemu yah? Oh, iya. Saat dia berumur 10 tahun." Kibum berbicara sendiri. Kebiasaan aneh yang tidak pernah hilang sedari kecil

Kim Kibum adalah sepupu mereka, marga mereka memang tidak sama karena _Eomma_ Kibum bersaudara dengan _Appa_nya dan Kyuhyun. Kibum pindah keluar negeri mengikuti orang tuanya, dan sekarang sepertinya ia akan tinggal disini dalam waktu lama.

"Kyuhyun mana? Aku mau bermain dengannya." Kibum kembali menanyakan Kyuhyun membuat Yoona jengah. "Kyuhyun Oppa sedang tidak bisa diganggu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan Yesung saja? Aku mau mengenalnya lebih dekat," Ketiga pasang mata itu mebelalak. Kenapa banyak sekali _namja_ yang menyukai Yesung, tidak bisa. Yesung hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa!" Seru mereka bertiga serempak membuat Kibum bingung. "Ya~ Kalian kenapa? Aku akan mencari Yesung sendiri saja, kulihat tadi dia pergi kekanan tangga yang artinya kekamar Kyuhyun-"

"MWO? KEKAMAR KYUHYUN?" Tanpa mempedulikan cegahan dari tiga _yeoja_ itu Kibum terus melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun, ia pernah tinggal disini dan kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia sangat yakin Yesung berada disana. Apalagi tadi Kibum lihat pakaian Yesung sangat menggoda. Pasti ada apa-apa dibalik apa-apa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku." Kibum berusaha menepis Yoona yang memenagi tangan kirinya, Sooyoung yang mencengkram kuat tangan kanannya, sedangkan Yuri yang menahan kakinya.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan ganggu mereka Oppa!" Kibum tetap berusaha menepis ketiga _yeoja_ itu, setelah berhasil ia berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum kalah cepat dengan Sooyoung, _yeoja_ itu menghalangi Kibum didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Diiringi Yoona dan Yuri. "Menyingkir!" Seru Kibum kesal. Mereka menggeleng serempak.

"KYUHYUN-AH! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! KAU BELUM DEWASA."

Rupanya teriakan Kibum sampai kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Sontak Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang sibuk memberikan tanda ditubuhnya.

"Kyu!? Itu siapa?" Tanya Yesung panik. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun hancur gara-gara suara Kibum diluar sana. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, ia kenal pasti siapa pemilik suara itu meski mereka sudah 6 tidak bertemu.

"Pakailah bajumu." Yesung hendak memakai baju _maid_ itu lagi, tapi Kyuhyun menepis tangannya. "Omo! Bajumu Yesung-ah, jangan yang itu." Seru Kyuhyun kesal. Yesung segera mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lemari, setelah mendapatkan pakaian ia memakainya dengan tergesa.

"Cuci wajahmu." Dengan patuh Yesung pergi kewastafel kamar mandi. Wajahnya masih tertutupi _make_- _up_ walau sudah sedikit luntur.

Sesudah itu Yesung kembali keatas ranjang Kyuhyun. "Memang itu siapa?"

"Sepupuku.. Sebaiknya kita pura-pura tidur." Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kepelukannya, setelah yakin semua baju, sepatu, dan bando Yesung tadi ia sembunyikan dibawah ranjang dan tidak kelihatan Kyuhyun ikut tiduran.

Sementara diluar Kibum tetap berusaha masuk. Perjuangannya kalah dengan tiga orang _yeoja_.

"Jadi begini sikapmu menyambut Oppa kesayanganmu ini eoh?" Mata Kibum membulat menahan amarahnya. Jika Yoona bukan keluarganya mungkin ia sudah akan melempar _yeoja_ ini dari tangga.

"Bukan Oppa! Kyuhyun Oppa sedang tidak bisa diganggu," Kibum menarik ketiga _yeoja_ itu menjauh dari pintu. Setelah berhasil ia membuka pintu, tatapan marahnya berubah datar melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan memeluk Yesung diatas sana.

"Mereka tidur.. Jadi tidak bisa diganggu," Ketiganya menghela napas sambil mengelus dada lega. Kibum melirik Yoona dan teman-temannya tajam. "Seharusnya kalian katakan yang sebenarnya.. Malah membuatku salah faham." Mereka bertiga hanya menyengir tidak berdosa.

**.**

"_Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku membuat daftar harapan selama sepanjang sejarah hidupku. Aku ingin memiliki rumah seperti Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kanginnie Oppa dan Heechul Eomma bahagia. Aku juga ingin memiliki suami seperti Kyuhyun-ie, dan Siwon-ie. Ini hanyalah awal, aku yakin daftar harapanku akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya usiaku. TTD, Kim Yesung."_

**.**

Sekitar sejam yang lalu Yesung menulis itu didalam bukunya. Tapi sekarang ia makan bersama Kyuhyun, Kibum, Yoona, Sooyoung, dan Yuri. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga baru. Terlebih Kibum dan Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya, dan tiga _yeoja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu memanggilnya '_Noona_' dan juga sangat perhatian padanya.

"Yesung-ie, bagaimana besok kita pesta piyama? Kita akan membangun tenda dibelakang rumah ini. Ajak saja siapa yang kau mau." Kibum menoleh pada Yesung sembari tersenyum membuat wajah dinginnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Jinjja? Aku mau.. Aku akan mengajak Kangin hyung, gangnya, eomma, dan Siwon-ie. Boleh?" Kibum mengangguk, ia yang kebetulan berada disebelah kanan Yesung refleks mengelus surai Yesung.

"Yoona-ya, ajaklah dua temanmu ini agar semakin seru." Yoona mengancungkan jempolnya, ia melirik Sooyoung dan Yuri, sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk hari esok.

"Kibum hyung! Kau tidak mengajakku?" Ketus Kyuhyun kesal. "Tentu saja kau ikut Kyuhyun-ah, tidak seru kalau pesta piyama ditenda tapi kau tidak ada."

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung, sementara tangan kiri Yesung digenggam tangan kanan Kibum membuat Yesung bingung bagaimana caranya ia makan.

"Kibum-ie, Kyuhyun-ie. Aku mau makan, lepaskan tangan kalian." Ucap Yesung hati-hati. "Aku menyuapimu!" Kyuhyun berseru bersamaan dengan Kibum.

Mereka bersaing bertiga bersama Siwon. Mereka saling menyeringai ditempat masing-masing. Dan mereka yakin akan memenangkan hati Yesung, namun Kyuhyunlah yang paling yakin.

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

Maaf banget Ucchan dan semua reader TmT... Aku tahu Chap Ini aneh banget kan? Alurnya kecepetan lagi TwT dan sepertinya banyak typo,, aku ngetik kilat sih XD

**-GOMAWO-**


	5. Pajama Party

**INNOCENT SUNGIE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Kibum And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **WonKyuBumSung/ KiSung/ KyuSung/ WonSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Pajama Party d(*w*)b**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Kyu Milik Ye Begitu Juga Sebaliknya

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **Cerita Aneh Dan Absurt, Alur Tidak Dihitung Hingga Cepat Lebih Dari Kereta, Romance Bikin Muntah, Drama Gaje, Cast OOC, Humor Garing, Friendship Apaan

**.**

**.**

**AN : ADA YADONG (Daddydeul : "Anak mesum!" *lempar kaos kaki Hyukkie noona kemuka Ucchan*)**

**.**

**Fic Request**

**Dari Anak KyuSung**

**Paling Innocent (Katanya XD)**

**A.K.A**

**Ucchan**

**.**

"'Ahjumma' kamar yang ini!" Yoona berseru kesal pada seorang lelaki cantik ber_make-up _tebal, Heechul berkacak pinggang didepan Yoona dan kedua temannya.

"Baboya! Aku mau yang itu," Balas Heechul tak kalah sengit, sementara Kangin, TOP, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yunho, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Yesung menatap bergantian antara Yoona dan Heechul. Kedua perempuan (eh) itu saling adu mulut sampai berbuih, tapi tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mau mengalah.

Perdebatan ini terjadi akibat Heechul menginginkan satu kamar bersama Yunho dikamar paling besar diantara kamar-kamar lainnya, padahal Yoona sudah menyediakan kamar itu KHUSUS untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun, jangan lupakan jika disana ada CCTV.

"Beri alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh dikamar tadi?" Mata Heechul melotot marah, jari-jari lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yoona gemas, rasanya Heechul ingin mencakar wajah itu sekarang juga.

"Karena kamar ini kamar Kyuhyun Oppa! Dan Yesung akan satu kamar disini bersama Kyu Oppa!" Yoona juga menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Heechul geram. Heechul nampak berfikir, sesekali ia melirik Yesung dan Kyuhyun penuh curiga.

"Benar juga yah! Oke baiklah, aku dikamar sana saja bersama Yunnie." Heechul pergi menggandeng tangan Yunho menuju kamar yang Yoona maksud. Jangan lupa barang-barang Heechul ia serahkan pada Jaejoong untuk membawanya.

Selesai sudah satu masalah yang menurut Yoona sangat menjengkelkan, sekarang ia tinggal membagi kamar untuk Kangin _and the gang _yang tersisa.

"Kangin Oppa, Changmin Oppa, dan TOP Oppa dikamar sana!" Yoona menunjuk ruangan yang terletak berjauhan dari kamar Kyuhyun, mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dan membawa barang masing-masing kearah yang Yoona maksud.

"Yesung-ie Noona! Sebaiknya tidur dikamar ini bersama Kyu Oppa, aku sudah membelikan Noona piyama warna pink dan boneka," Yoona menautkan tangannya sembari memasang _puppy eyes _dihadapan Yesung.

"Ugh!? Dikamar ini dengan Kyu? Bagaimana dengan Won dan Bum? Aku mau satu kamar sama mereka," Yesung menatap kedua _namja _itu bergantian, Siwon dan Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk memelas agar Yoona mau.

Yoona berunding bersama teman-temannya. "Eottokhae?" Tanyanya cemas. Takut-takut rencana mereka gagal. "Biar saja, foursome kan lebih seru!" Timpal Yuri dengan nada semangat. "Benar juga, lagian mereka seme Yesung'kan?" Sooyoung menambahi.

Setelah selesai Yoona menghela napas sambil berkacak pinggang didepan 4 _namja _itu.

"Baiklah! Noona boleh bersama 3 namja itu.. Tapi Noona pakai piyama yang pink yah?" Peringat Yoona, Yesung hanya mengangguk patuh. Mereka berempat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah dihias seperti kamar pengantin, ouh! Sungguh romantis.

"Ya! Itu bonekanya Kyu.." Yesung berlari menghampiri boneka beruang berwarna pink yang duduk sopan (?) diatas ranjang, dipeluknya erat-erat boneka tersebut. Pipi Yesung memerah lucu entah karena apa.

"Sebaiknnya kita mandi dulu, setelah ini makan malam." Titah Kyuhyun yang merapikan barang-barang Yesung kedalam lemari berwarna pink yang baru ia beli. Sengaja ia menyembunyikan semua _underwear _agar Yesung-ie _baby-_nya tidak memakai celana dalam saat malam nanti mereka tidur.

"Kita mandi berempat?" Tanya Yesung polos mendapat anggukan dari semuanya. "Wah! Seru sekali.. kajja," Yesung melupakan boneka barunya, lalu menggandeng ketiga lelaki tampan tersebut kedalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Kibum saling bertukar pandang tidak percaya. Kim Yesung –_namja _yang sama-sama mereka sukai mandi bersama mereka. Hari ini akan jadi momen bersejarah dalam hidup ketiganya.

"Lepas saja bajumu Yesung-ie," Siwon membantu melepaskan kancing baju Yesung, sementara Yesungnya hanya diam bermain sabun dibawah _shower. _Tanpa disuruh Kyuhyun menarik ziper celana Yesung, Kibum tidak tinggal diam, dia memandangi tubuh Yesung yang secara perlahan-lahan mulai telanjang.

"Kibum hyung! Lepas bajumu, apa hyung mau mandi pakai baju?" Yesung tersenyum polos kearah dirinya. Mata Kibum membelalak melihat Yesung hanya diam disaat semua pakaian yang ada ditubuh mungil itu terlepas, terpampanglah tubuh putih mulus tanpa lecet Yesung, bahkan _kissmark _yang diberikan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya sudah hilang entah kemana, _nipple _berwarna cokelat-kemerahan itu terlihat menggoda iman, apalagi sesuatu diselangkangan Yesung, begitu mungil dan seakan minta dimanjakan.

"Kyuhyun, Siwon.. Kalian juga, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Yesung bertanya polos. Ketiganya menggeleng singkat, dengan cepat melepas pakaian masing-masing hingga keempat _namja _itu sama-sama _naked_.

"Yesung.. Nipplemu kenapa?" Siwon menunjuk dada Yesung membuat Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Memang ada apa Won-ie?" Siwon mendekat, mengelus dada Yesung, mengapit _nipple _Yesung menggunakan jarinya.

"Apa sudah? Memang ada apa?" Tanya Yesung lagi tanpa menyadari ide mesum dari otak Siwon. "Dia mengeras, apa boleh aku lemahkan?" Lagi-lagi Yesung mengangguk _pabbo _membiarkan Siwon menjilati _nipple_nya, yang ada malah semakin mengeras mendapat rangsangan seperti itu.

"Yesung, adikmu bangun!" Kibum berseru sambil mendekatkan diri berjongkok menghadap junior imut tersebut. "Adikku? Aku tidak punya adik hyung." Yesung menunduk untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Kibum disana. "Itu alat kelamin Kibum hyung, bukan adik!" Ralat Yesung kesal.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku akan membantu menidurkannya," Kibum memijat-mijat junior Yesung lembut, memainkan _twinsball_nya, lalu melahapnya seperti sosis. "Ugh! Hyung.. Kenapa rasanya aneh?" Yesung meremas helaian rambut Siwon yang masih asyik dengan dadanya.

"Itu bukan aneh Yesung, tapi nikmat!" Yesung hanya mengangguk lagi-lagi dengan tampang _pabbo-pabbo _polos. "Kyuhh!" Yesung malah mendesahkan nama si _evil, _Kyuhyun dibuat kegirangan, ia loncat dari posisi berdirinya menuju bagian belakang Yesung, meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal itu, menampar-namparnya menghasilkan pekikan nikmat sekaligus sakit disepasang bibir merah Yesung.

"Siwonnieh! Gigit saja, akh!" Tangan Yesung beralih mencakar lengan Siwon. Beruntung kuku jari Yesung tidak panjang, Siwon menjalankan perintah Yesung dengan senang hati, gigi-giginya mulai menggigit _nipple _Yesung bergantian.

"Bum-iehh! Yahh.. Cepat sedikit.. Nikmat hyunghh.." Yesung terus-terusan melenguh, rasanya ia mau pipis tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa, dan juniornya menginginkan kocokan lebih cepat dari tangan Kibum.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk memberikan _kissmark _dibagian belakang tubuh Yesung, dari tengkuk, ke punggung, beralih kepinggang, hingga sepasang benda kenyal Yesung tak luput menjadi sasaran bibirnya. "Buka kakimu Yesung-ie," Yesung hanya menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, ia membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin, hal itu mempermudah Kyuhyun berada diantara kaki Yesung.

Matanya menangkap _hole_ kemerahan Yesung berkedut menggoda, jarinya begerak perlahan menyentuh _hole _Yesung.

"Ugh! Kyuhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan disana, lakukan lagi.. Ugh! Jangan menyentuhnya.." Yesung meracau frustasi, tiga kenikmatan ia dapat sekaligus dari ketiga lelaki didepannya yang demi apapun membuatnya melayang terbang jauh kelangit.

"Tenang sayang," Kyuhyun memasukkan sedikit jari besar dan panjangnya. "Arrgghh! Jangan, keluar.. Hiks.. sakit!" Tangan kanan Yesung memukul-mukul kepala Kibum, tangan kirinya meremas pantat Siwon berusaha melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia dapat saat Kyuhyun memasukannya perlahan.

"Evil! Keluarkan, kami sakit!" Ucap Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan sontak membuat setengah jari Kyuhyun didalam _hole _ Yesung terdiam tidak diteruskan masuk. "Hiks! Appho (TmT)"

"Ani! Aku mau Yesung-ie merasakan surga dunia, dan membiasakan hole ketatnya dengan benda asing," Kyuhyun menarik lagi jarinya.

_Jleb.. _"ARGHH! Eomma~ sakit.. Hua~ aphayo..." Tubuh Yesung melemas terjatuh dilantai kamar mandi , Kyuhyun masih belum mengeluarkan jarinya. "Tahan tangannya hyung, aku yakin ugh! Kau juga mau merasakan jarimu didalam hole nikmat Sung-ie 'kita'" Kyuhyun membenamkan jarinya semakin dalam, tidak peduli isakan kesakitan Yesung.

"Ya! Dia kesakitan.. Keluarkan!" Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas. Semakin mereka menyuruh mengeluarkan maka semakin besar nafsunya memuaskan Yesung, bukan memuaskan sebenarnya, menyiksa.

"Kibum hyung, tahan tangannya! Siwon, kau tutup mulutnya!" Titah Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya, tapi bodohnya kedua lelaki itu mau menjalankan perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka semakin lebar kedua kaki Yesung, ia menyeringai melihat wajah pasrah dan lemas si uke.

"Emmpphhh! Mmpphh.." Yesung meronta sekuat yang ia bisa, mulutnya disumpal Siwon dengan tiga jari sekaligus, tangannya ditahan Kibum kebelakang, sedangkan Kyuhyun menambah dua jari lagi kedalam _hole_nya.

"Eughhh! Siwoonnmmpp.." Tidak ada rasa tega sekarang. Mereka terlalu tergoda dengan tubuh Yesung, terlebih jika melihat tatapan sayu begitu pasrah diwajah Yesung.

_Saliva _megalir keluar dari mulut Yesung justru menambah tingkat keseksiannya, Siwon merasakan Yesung melah menjilat-jilat jarinya didalam sana.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya maju mundur secara brutal. Rasa sakit menjalar memenuhi seluruh tubuh Yesung, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya memohon agar Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Heeumm! Hiks.." Isakan Yesung mulai mereda, matanya terpejam manahan rasa sakit, _hole_nya terasa dirobek menggunakan dua tangan. Ia diam membiarkan Kyuhyun puas mengoyak lubangnya.

"Yesung-ie.." Siwon menarik ketiga jarinya dari mulut Yesung. "Won-ie.. Sakit T.T"

"YAK! Berhenti Cho Kyuhyun! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon takut. Kenapa sekarang Siwon kalau marah sangat mengerikan, dengan berat hati ia menarik kembali ketiga jarinya, darah keluar dari _hole _Yesung dan sedikit tersisa dijari Kyuhyun.

"Uljima! Kajja mandi, setelah ini kau makan ne.." Ucap Siwon lembut, Yesung mengangguk masih terisak, Kibum melayangkan _deathglare _terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari dikota Seoul masih terguyur hujan deras. Aktifitas terhambat akibatnya, inilah alasan kenapa mereka tidak jadi mendirikan tenda dihalaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun.

Yesung berada ditengah mereka menari-nari dengan lincah, menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya _Dance Pajama Party By SuJu H. _Setelah makan malam mereka berkumpul diruang tengah ditemani segelas teh manis dan makanan ringan.

"Wah! Yesung hebat menari yah?" Puji Kibum sambil bertepuk tangan diiringi yang lainnya. "Bagaimana jika kita bernyanyi bersama 'Ahjumma'?" Yoona menatap Heechul, Heechul mengangguk lalu mereka memegang mic dan mulai bernyanyi gaje.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Kangin adu kekuatan minum. Sedari tadi sehabis Yesung berhenti menari mereka sudah menghabiskan masing-masing 4 botol, dan sepertinya mereka masih kuat.

Yuri dan Sooyoung ikut menari bersama Heechul, Yoona. Sementara Changmin sibuk makan, dan Yunho bermesraan disofa dengan Jaejoong, jarang-jarang mereka bisa seperti ini.

Siwon duduk berduaan dengan kepala Yesung menyandar pada dadanya. "Nyaman?" Tanya Siwon mendapat anggukan antusias dari Yesung.

"Kyuhyun jahat ne Won-ie." Ujarnya, bibir Yesung berpout ria. "Ya! Dia jahat," Balas Siwon seraya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih minum-minum.

"Siwon-ie.. Aku mau cium," Kalimat yang terlontar bebas dari mulut Yesung berhasil membekukan seluruh tubuh Siwon. "Cium aku Won-ie.. Cium aku," Rajuk Yesung manja kini menarik-narik ujung piyama berwarna biru milik Siwon.

"Ne.. Sini," Yesung memajukan bibirnya mendekati bibir Siwon. _Cup.. _Bibir mereka bertemu, Yesung memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Siwon, sementara Siwon menahan tengkuk Yesung dan melumat-lumat bibir merah tersebut.

"Eummhh!" Yesung mendorong dada Siwon. Keduanya terjatuh kelantai, dengan posisi Yesung diatas Siwon, kebetulan mereka sedang berada ditangga yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Won-iehh!" Yesung mendesah disela aktifitas mereka, dirinya terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman panjang ini. Yesung berani membalas lumatan Siwon, ikut mengigitnya, bermain lidah menantang permainan Siwon, dan akhirnya Yesung selalu kalah.

Yesung melepaskan ciuman mereka disaat napasnya menipis. "Aku suka Won-ie.." Yesung tersenyum menggemaskan. "Ne, aku juga suka.. Jika Sung-ie mau bilang saja arra?" Ia hanya mengangguk patuh, Yesung mengusapkan wajahnya kedada Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik berganti jam, Yesung tidak bisa tidur karena berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, bayangan-bayangan kesakitannya saat dikamar mandi tadi terus terulang, ia seakan membenci Kyuhyun karena hal itu, tapi ia tidak bisa membencinya.

Siwon tidur diujung ranjang menghadap ketembok, Yesung memutuskan mendekati Siwon.

"Won-ie.. Ireonna," Yesung menggoncang pelan bahu Siwon berhasil menyadarkan lelaki tampan tersebut dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Ung! Yesung? ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Eluhnya manja. Siwon tersenyum, ia menarik lelaki manis itu untuk tidur didalam dekapan hangatnya. "Tidurlah.. Jaljayo," Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya keleher Siwon, sementara tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Siwon. Yesung memejamkan matanya berusaha mencari kenyamanan, dan tidak lama kemudian ia terlarut kealam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kau maafkan saja Kyuhyun Yesung-ah,"

Yesung menatap Siwon disampingnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau memaafkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya merasa kesal, bagian bawahnya terasa sakit ketika ia bangun dipagi hari.

"Aku mengaku salah! Maafkan aku Yesung-ie," Kyuhyun berlutut didepan Yesung. kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yesung berusaha membujuk anak manis itu.

"Akh! Baiklah, tapi jangan masukan lagi jarimu ke anusku." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk senang, ia berdiri lalu memeluk Yesung.

"Iya, aku janji tidak akan memasukan tanganku, tapi boleh juniorkukan?" Yesung mengangguk. Alhasil Kibum dan Siwon ber-_sweetdrop _-ria

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

Ya..ya..ya.. aku tahu chap ini gaje banget! (TwT) Mohon kritik dan sarannya ne, klo mau bash silahkan , tp bashan yang membangun (?)...

Huhu! Mian Ucchan.. gaje kan? (-w-)".. Chap depan WonSung moment, Chap depannya lagi KiSung moment, Chap depannya lagi KyuSung moment, chap depannya lagi wonkyubumsung momen,,, tp liat aja.. siapa tahu KyuSung ada konflik membara *?*..

Biar Gaje... Butt *Yemma* Review Please TuT"


	6. My My

**INNOCENT SUNGIE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Kibum And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **WonKyuBumSung/ KiSung/ KyuSung/ WonSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : My My ((-w-)**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Kyu Milik Ye Begitu Juga Sebaliknya

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **Cerita Aneh Dan Absurt, Alur Tidak Dihitung Hingga Cepat Lebih Dari Kereta, Romance Bikin Muntah, Drama Gaje, Cast OOC, Humor Garing, Friendship Apaan

**.**

**.**

**AN : ADA YADONG (Daddydeul : "Anak mesum!" *lempar kaos kaki Hyukkie noona kemuka Ucchan*)**

**.**

**Fic Request**

**Dari Anak KyuSung**

**Paling Innocent (Katanya XD)**

**A.K.A**

**Ucchan**

**.**

Keesokan harinya semua masih berada didalam kamar masing-masing karena memang udara dingin, dikamar Heechul lelaki berwajah cantik tersebut sibuk bergelayutan ditangan Yunho tidak mempedulikan Jaejoon yang mulai panas dengan kelakuan '_ahjumma'_ merana tesebut.

Dikamar Yoona dan teman-temannya menatap kecewa kearah layar laptop berwarna pinknya, keempat lelaki yang mereka nanti-nantikan untuk NC-an malah tidur.

Dikamar Kangin semua lelaki disana tidur lelap, TOP memeluk Changmin begitu juga sebaliknya, sedangkan Kangin mencium dinding didepannya.

Dan terakhir, dikamar Kyuhyun semua juga terlelap. Yesung berada didalam pelukan Siwon, Kyuhyun berada dibelakang Yesung dan tangan nakalnya masuk kedalam celana pink Yesung lalu mengelus-elus _butt_ kenyal yang tidak terbalut celana dalam itu, disisi lain Kibum masih terlelap nyenyak tanpa gangguan.

"Ugh!" Tiba-tiba suara lenguhan meluncur dari sepasang bibir merah yang tadinya terkantup rapat. "Tangan siapa dipantatku?" Tanya sang pemilik suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku, Kyuhyun.. Buka celanamu ne!" Kepala Yesung mengangguk. "Ne.. Tapi jangan ganggu tidurku Kyu~"

"Baiklah! Lanjutkan tidurmu," Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik celana Yesung sampai kedua pantat kenyalnya terlihat didepan mata Kyuhyun. "Buka kakimu lebar-lebar Yesung-ie~"

Yesung menurut, dibaringkannya secara telentang tubuhnya lalu membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin. 'Bodoh atau polos sih?' Bathin Kyuhyun antara kesal, bingung, sekaligus senang.

Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil sesuatu didalam tas sekolahnya, setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari Kyuhyun kembali menaiki ranjang perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan dua lelaki _pabbo_ dan satu lelaki kesayangannya.

Sesampainya didekat Yesung Kyuhyun menyeringai nakal melihat _hole_ ketat Yesung terkantup rapat, kedua kaki Yesung dia taruh dikedua pundahknya agar mempermudah matanya menatap lubang yang sangat ia masuki.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah benda berbentuk pil yang lebih besar dari obat, em~ mungkin sebesar ibu jarinya sambil menahan tawa, dimasukannya secara perlahan benda tersebut menembus rektum Yesung, tidak ada tanda-tanda kebangunan dari Yesung maupun kedua pria lainnya.

Siwon berbalik memunggungi mereka, Kibum memeluk bahkan menciumi guling yang mungkin ia kira Yesung, Kyuhyun menggelengg-geleng paham pada kedua lelaki kesepian itu.

Jari telunjuknya masuk kemakin dalam, dia berhenti saat merasa sudah menemukan jalan buntu (?) dari _hole _Yesung. Merasa sudah cukup dalam Kyuhyun kembali tidur kini dengan menarik kepala Yesung agar menempel didadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari semakin naik keatas menggantung dengan semangat membara bercahaya menyinari bumi, jam terus bergulir hingga berhenti diangka 12:20. Rumah tuan Cho masih hening kecuali maid dirumah yang sibuk membereskan taman, membersihkan rumah, mencuci mobil, dan membuat makanan.

"Kira-kira apa yang dimasukan Kyu kedalam hole Yesung?" Tiga perempuan remaja yang tidak mengenakan piyama lagi turun menuju lantai dasar untuk sekedar berbincang atau makan-makanan kecil sambil menonton televisi.

"Biasanya semacam vibrator," Sahut yang paling _hentai _dan mendudukan dirinya duluan didepan meja kaca besar ditengah ruangan. "Alat penggetar maksudmu?" Tanya yang pura-pura polos atau bahkan sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Ya, begitulah." Mereka diam menikmati teh panas yang baru dihantarkan maid rumah. "Aku mau keatas sebentar, jangan-jangan mereka yadongan tanpa sepengetahuan kita lagi," Yoona selaku anak pemilik rumah beranjak dari duduknya naik keatas –dilantai 3 dimana kamarnya berada.

**Tap Tap Tap **Telinga Yoona menangkap suara lain, ini jelas bukan suara langkah kakinya, dia mendengar seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya, **Klek **dan membukanya. Yoona berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu kamarnya yang terbuka setengah, dilihatnya didalam sana duduk sesosok manusia memakai _dress_ panjang warna merah didepan laptop.

"Nuguya?" Yoona berlari cepat berusaha menutupi laptopnya. "'Ahjumma'." Gugupnya kemudian mendapatkan deathglare dari sepasang mata elang (?) Heechul.

"Kau memata-matai mereka eoh?" Tuduh Heechul dan mengancungkan pisau yang dia dapat dari meja didekat laptop Yoona tadi. "Mianhae," Kemudian menyengir kuda sok _innocent._

"Bagus Yoona-ah, kita bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan anak manisku selama bersama tiga namja mesum itu," **Blank **sejenak, Yoona diam tidak merespon uncapan Heechul barusan yang sama saja memperbolehkan Yesung di_rape _ketiga _namja _mesum itu.

"Ahjumma-" Ucapan Yoona terpotong. "Ya! Aku sengaja tidak ingin tidur sama Yesung, biarkan dia jadi dewasa. Aku bosan melihatnya jalan sama Kangin terus, sekali-kali diperkosa Siwon juga tidak apa-apa." Yoona marah, senang, histeris, malu, semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu didadanya. Heechul memperbolehkan tiga lelaki mesum itu bersama Yesung hanya karena Heechul bosan melihat Yesung bersama Kangin? Apapun alasannya yang jelas Yoona merasa ingin mencium Heechul saat ini juga.

"Maksud ahjumma?" Tanya Yoona memperjelas karena dia masih kurang faham penjesalan absurd Heechul. "Ya! Dimana otakmu? Kau tahu? orang tua diKorea sangat ingin anaknya berpacaran apalagi cepat menikah agar bisa menimang cucu. Rata-rata orang Korea lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dua sampai lima tahun hanya untuk pacaran, sedangkan saat mereka menikah tidak sampai dua tahun sudah cerai. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, masa anak semanis Yesung tidak menikah diusia muda? Kan sayang."

"Jadi ahjumma ingin Yesung menikah diusia sekarang?" Heechul mengangguk lalu mengupas apel yang entah darimana dia dapat, padahal dari tangan Yoona. "Orang tua diKorea suka anaknya menikah muda daripada menikah diusia tua, kau lihat? Artis-artis tidak menikah bahkan ketika usianya sudah 40. Itu fakta Yoona-ah, makanya kau sering-sering menggosip dan nonton bersamaku."

Yoona hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "Kaki Yesung!? Kenapa?" Tanyanya merasa ada keanehan, Heechul mengikuti arah pandang Yoona. "Dia aneh! Tidur memang begitu, diakan AB line sama sepertiku." Bangga Heechul sambil membusungkan dada.

**Dikamar Kyuhyun** **Dijam Yang Sama**

Raut wajah Yesung berubah setiap saat, tidur indahnya hancur merasakan benda aneh didalam _hole_nya terasa seperti mengganjal hingga ia tidur kakinya harus dibuka lebar-lebar agar benda itu keluar, namun nihil benda itu tetap bersikeras berada didalam sana.

"Uh! Hiks.. Wonnie." Lirihnya sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun beralih menempel pada Siwon. Lelaki tampan itu terbangun merasa punggungnya basah, dibaliknya tubuhnya lalu segera mendekap Yesung.

"Ada apa Sungie?" Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung. "Aku haus," Ucapnya setengah manja, Siwon tersenyum. "Kita keluar, jja." Siwon menggendong tubuh Yesung merasa lelaki manis itu malah semakin bergelut didalam selimut dan terlihat malas bergerak.

"Apa kau bosan berteman dengan aku?" Tanya Yesung sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon. "Uh! Maksudku, aku manja, bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengatakan aku bodoh. Aku tidak bodoh Siwonnie, aku pintar,"

"Ya. Kau pintar Yesung, mereka yang mengatakan kau bodoh itu hanya iri." Siwon mengusap-usap _butt _Yesung yang berada dikedua tangannya. "Kau tidak ikut mengatakan aku bodohkan? Jangan pernah mengatakan aku bodoh Siwonnie. Aku benci,"

"Tidak Yesung. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka arra?" Tangga terakhir mereka lewati dan Siwon langsung menuju dapur rumah Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya melalui Sooyoung dan Yuri yang asyik bercengkrama.

Yesung duduk dimeja makan sedangkan Siwon membuatkannya susu yang dia dapat dari kulkas yang diketahui susu milik Yoona. "Siwonnie.. Aku bingung, aku bingung kenapa aku bingung."

Ucap Yesung berhasil membuat Siwon ikut bingung, gerakan _namja_ tampan itu terhenti lalu menatap Yesung. "Ini. Aku tidak memiliki payudara? Kenapa? Padahal aku mau memilikinya, lucu Wonnie-ah, aku akan menyuruh kau meremasnya nanti."

Blank lagi. Siwon menganga ditempatnya mendiamkan Yesung berbicara sambil mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri, bingung kenapa dadanya datar tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan *?*. Padahal dia sangat ingin memiliki benda itu didadanya, jadi dia bisa membiarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyusu seperti bayi kehausan.

"Eum! Kenapa Wonnie? Apa aku harus tanyakan pada Dokter?" Yesung memandangnya polos, mata Yesung mengerjab-erjab cepat. Siwon menelan air liurnya sesusah ketika ia BAB tidak lancar (?). "Aku saja yang memeriksa, bagaimana?" Tawar Siwon, matanya berbinar penuh harap Yesung mengangguk. Tapi lelaki itu menggeleng, ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Oh Iya. Kenapa kemaluanku ada punya dua bola dibawahnya? Apa punyamu juga?" Pertanyaan polos dari Yesung tanpa sadar membangunkan singa dibagian bawah Siwon yang tadinya tertidur pulas. "Aku mau liat punyamu Siwonnie."

Yesung berjalan menuju Siwon, semakin dekat. "Kau sudah lihatkan waktu kita mandi bersama?" Membuat langkah Yesung terhenti tepat beberapa centi dari Siwon.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya, yang aku lihat hanya kemaluan Kyuhyun yang sangat besar, ada uratnya dan.. Hua~ mengerikan." Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut mendekati Siwon. Punyaku jauh lebih mengerikan _baby, _bathin Siwon miris. Takut apa yang akan dikatakan Yesung ketika melihat kemaluannya yang mungkin lebih besar lagi.

"Punya Siwonnie pasti bagus.. Aku yakin, sini aku lihat." Yesung berhasil memegang celana Siwon, lalu melorotkannya secara cepat bahkan Siwon tidak dapat menahan Yesung. "Kenapa juga besar? Apa hanya punyaku yang kecil disini?" Dia menyentuh ujung junior Siwon yang sudah berdiri.

"YESU~~~~~NG" Kedua lelaki itu menoleh kepintu masuk dapur menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah memerah. "Kyunnie!" Seru Yesung sambil berlari menuju Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!? Aku baru saja-" Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung meninggalkan Siwon sendirian yang terduduk lemas dibawah kursi.

"Kyu, kenapa? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Yesung ketika mereka tiba di ruangan terasing dari yang lain. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Siwon?" Bentaknya pada lelaki tak berdosa yang menunduk takut akan marahannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat alat kelaminnya," Ucapan polos Yesung justru menambah tingkat kemarahan Kyuhyun. Remote kecil ditangannya ia remas, tapi tidak ia banting, melainkan menekan salah satu tombol disana.

Tubuh Yesung menggeliat kecil, benda aneh didalam _hole _nya bergerak-gerak menggelikan. "Ahh.. Kyuhh.." Erangnya antara nikmat dan sakit. "Uh! Sakit," Kyuhyun menyeringai nakal melihat tubuh Yesung didepannya seperti berniat menggodanya dengan tarian erotis.

"Refleks yang bagus," Puji Kyuhyun. Kecepatan vibrator didalam sana dia tambah kemaksimum. "Kyu.. benda apa didalam pantatku?" Yesung memandangnya resah, matanya memerah hendak menangis.

"Aku tidak memasukan apapun," Bohong Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. Peluh mengalir dikeningnya tidak tahan melihat gerakan Yesung yang menurutnya menggoda. "Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang bergetar didalam sana?" Wajah Yesung masih menunjukkan keresahan dan ketidak nyamanan.

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung dan.** Srek. **Merobek piyama pink kesukaan Yesung membuat kancing-kancing tidak bersalah itu berserakan dilantai, baju berwarna pink bergambar kura-kura itu sudah tidak layak pakai akibat keganasan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. kenapa kau robek?" Airmata mengalir dikedua sudut mata Yesung. "Jadi tidak bisa dipakaikan!?" Lirihnya lagi. "Tenang Yesungie~ nanti aku belikan lagi yang lebih bagus." Yesung menggeleng sambil melepas bajunya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku maunya yang seperti ini!" Tukas Yesung kesal kini ikut melorotkan celananya. "Tukan rusak! Kenapa celana itu bolong dipantatnya Kyu? Kau apakan?" Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Jadi kau baru sadar?" Yang dibalas anggukan bodoh dari Yesung. "AKU TIDAK MAU PAKAI BAJU SEBELUM KAU MEMPERBAIKI PIYAMA ITU!" Ucap Yesung final, malah itu menjadi senjata untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya bagaimana? Atau tidak ada yang menjual piyama sejenis?" Mata Kyuhyun liar menatap setiap jengkal tubuh Yesung dari atas sampai bawah. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau pakai baju kalau begitu."

"Hua~ jangan mendekat.." Teriak Yesung histeris merasa Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya, sampai dia terhenti dipojok ruangan, disana Yesung duduk meringkuk ketakutan. "Aku benci Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun jahat,"

"Ayolah Yesung. Aku baik, sangat baik. Semua juga karena kau, makanya aku berubah." Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku?" Kemudian menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu benda didalam pantatku apa? Bisa kau lihat Kyu?" Yesung menungging didepan Kyuhyun, _hole _merahnya terbuka lebar mengundang siapa saja untuk memasuki.

"Begini. Kau mau benda itu keluar dari pantat seksehmu?" Yesung mengangguk. "Aku akan memasukkan kemaluanku kedalamnya, setelah aku keluarkan maka benda itu keluar juga. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah apapn itu. Kajja lakukan, aku tidak suka. Rasanya mengganjal Kyuhyun-ah," Kenapa dia sangat bodoh Ya Tuhan!, Kyuhyun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. "Sesakit apapun jangan berteriak ne, jika Sungie berteriak maka bendanya tidak akan keluar."

Yesung hanya mengangguk patuh, membiarkan Kyuhyun berlaku seenaknya pada tubuhnya. Kini Kyuhyun berbaring diatas Yesung, memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan _hole _menggoda itu.

"Tahan.. Jangan berteriak.." Kyuhyun memasukkan sedikit juniornya, merasa Yesung tidak melakukan apapun maupun bersuara Kyuhyun semakin leluasa menghentakkan juniornya memasuki rektum Yesung.

**Brak. **"KYUHYU~~~~~~~N"

Hingga suara-suara jeritan terdengar memilukan diruangan kosong didaerah terasing rumah Kyuhyun. "Wonnie~" Yesung merangkak seperti bayi menuju Siwon diambang pintu, sedangkan Kibum sibuk memukuli Kyuhyun.

"Hya! Kenapa kau telanjang?" Siwon segera mendekap Yesung kepelukannya berusaha menghalangi pandangan mata mesum dari TOP, Changmin, Yunho, dan Kakak Yesung sendiri.

"Mianhae Oppa! Mereka menemukan kau dimana? Aku tidak dapat menghalangi," Yoona berteriak ditengah nasib malang Kyuhyun, babak belur ditangan sepupu sendiri.

"Kyuhyun merobek piyamaku." Yesung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Siwon, sedangkan kakinya melingkar dipinggang Siwon. Tiba-tiba Siwon kembali tercengo merasa cairan hangat kental membasahi perutnya. "Siwonnie.. Bisa kau priksa pantatku?" Semua mata tertuju pada YeWon. Bahkan Kibum yang tadinya sibuk menghajar Kyuhyun malah diam.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal," Tukasnya dengan wajah kelewatan _pabbo_. "Eh.. Bergetar juga,"

"CHO~~ KYU~~~ HYU~~~~N"

"Gya~~~"

PRANG

BUGH..

PLAK..

DOR..

"Kya~~ Ampu~~~n"

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**Okeh okeh.. Aku tau ini semakin gajekan? Hu~ Mianhae #bow.. Biar gaje tapi kasih masukan ne ^^**

**Gimana Ucchan? Mau stop atau next? Masih bingungkah? **

**Review juseyo ^-^**

**-GOMAWO-**


	7. True Love

**INNOCENT SUNGIE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Kibum And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **WonKyuBumSung/ KiSung/ KyuSung/ WonSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : True Love ((*w*)~~(*w*))**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Kyu Milik Ye Begitu Juga Sebaliknya

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **Cerita Aneh Dan Absurt, Alur Tidak Dihitung Hingga Cepat Lebih Dari Kereta, Romance Bikin Muntah, Drama Gaje, Cast OOC, Humor Garing, Friendship Apaan

**.**

**.**

**Fic Request**

**Dari Anak KyuSung**

**Paling Innocent (Katanya XD)**

**A.K.A**

**Ucchan**

**.**

Sekitar dua minggu kemudian liburan mereka yang abstrak dirumah Kyuhyun resmi berakhir, mereka juga sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan melanjutkan aktivitas sekolah setelah sekian lama berlibur.

Selama dua minggu juga Yoona, Yuri, dan Sooyoung mengumpulkan banyak vidio KyuSung moment, YeWon moment, KiSung moment, bahkan WonKyuBumSung yang merebutkan uke manis itu.

Heechul merasa puas anak gadis *?* nya diperebutkan 3 seme tampan. Apalagi melihat tatapan WonKyuBum pada Yesung begitu penuh cinta yang tiada akhirnya, dia akan rela menyerahkan anaknya pada 3 lelaki itu dan percaya jika mereka bisa menjaga Yesung kelak ketika dia sudah tidak ada nanti.

Kini Yesung duduk dijok sebelah Siwon sambil memperhatikan jalanan dari dalam mobil, sedangkan Siwon fokus menyetir. Kangin? Lelaki itu sudah berangkat duluan jauh sebelum Yesung bangun, bahkan Yesung terheran karena tidak biasanya Kangin berangkat pagi. Biasanya dia harus repot membangunkan lelaki itu dahulu.

Mata Yesung terpejam, masih mengantuk rupanya. Soal kejadian dimana dia hampir diperkosa Kyuhyun, Siwon menjelaskan jika tidak boleh siapapun memasukan kemaluannya kedalam _hole_nya. Yesung mengangguk saja walau tidak mengerti kenapa, padahal dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Dan kenapa orang-orang sangat suka melakukan itu -dari apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan kepadanya.

"Siwonnie." Panggil Yesung manja tanpa menatap lawan bicara. "Ne? Waeyo?" Siwon menoleh pada Yesung sejenak sebelum kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kejalanan.

"Ini, aku mau mendesah. Bagaimana ne?" Siwon menggaruk kepalanya emosi, akhir-akhir ini pertanyaan Yesung ngelantur semua, dia yang tidak mau menodai otak polos Yesung memutuskan hanya diam.

"Siwonnie mengabaikan Sungie! Yasudah," Yesung membalik badannya membelakangi Siwon. "Mendesah itu refleks Yesungie! Misalnya ketika kau menghela napas, itu sudah termasuk mendesah." Jelas Siwon entah itu mengarang atau sungguhan.

"Oh! Begitu ternyata," Balas Yesung acuh tak acuh. Siwon menghela napas. Keduanya kembali terdiam hingga yang terdengar hanya deru kendaraan yang mendahului mereka.

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya ketika sudah sampai diparkiran sekolah, sedangkan Yesung masih diam yang dia akui Yesung ketiduran. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah _babyface_ Yesung nampak damai ketika tidur seperti ini, bibirnya sedikit terbuka menghasilkan dengkuran dari sana.

"Bangun Yesung-ah! Apa kau tidak mau sekolah?" Siwon menepuk pelan pipi _chubby _Yesung, rasanya dia ingin menggilas pipi itu dengan bibirnya. Tidak tahan melawan nafsunya, akhirnya Siwon benar-benar menggilas pipi Yesung, ciumannya beralih kebibir.

Siwon menjilati bibir Yesung ganas, melumat-lumatnya lembut diawal tapi berujung gigitan kasar. "Ugh!" Yesung yang merasa kesulitan bernapas membuka kedua matanya, saat dia membuka mata justru wajah Siwon berada tepat didepannya.

Yesung refleks membuka bibirnya mempersilahkan lidah hangat Siwon bergerilya disana sepuasnya, Siwon memiringkan kepalanya berusaha melahap lidah Yesung, sesudah dapat ia membelit lidah Yesung, memainkannya hingga decakan-decakan dari _saliva _keduanya menjadi suara dimobil itu.

"Unghh..." Yesung meremas bahu Siwon, lalu salah satu tangannya menarik tengkuk Siwon dan Yesung ikut bermain walau yang ada Siwon lebih mendominasi dirinya. Tangan Siwon yang lain membuka tergesa kancing seragam Yesung, melemparkannya hingga menutupi kaca mobilnya.

Ciumannya terus berlanjut kebawah dimana _nipple _Yesung berada, sesuatu dibawah sana mendesak ingin dikeluarkan. Siwon mengubah posisi duduknya jadi berada dipangkuan Yesung.

"Wonniehh.. Ahh.." Yesung menekan kepala Siwon didadanya. "Kita dimana?" Mata Yesung mengerjab-erjab. "Wonnie! Kita terlambat!" Yesung mendorong kepala Siwon hingga suara dug terdengar dari punggung Siwon yang menyentuh kaca mobil dibelakangnya.

"Seragamku!" Seru Yesung tidak mempedulikan pekikan sakit dari Siwon. Dia langsung memakainya dan membuka pintu mobil. "Kajja Siwonnie! Jangan tidur terus," Yesung menarik tangan Siwon keluar dari mobil. "Sial!" Gumam Siwon ditengah acara tarikan Yesung yang tidak berprike-elitannya *?*.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku yakin tadi membawanya." Yesung memeriksa seluruh saku dibaju maupun celananya, namun apa yang ia cari tidak juga dapat. "Sudahlah Yesung, kita makan ini saja berdua." Siwon menyodorkan semangkuk ramen yang ia beli dikantin sekolah.

Yesung menatapnya bingung, seingatnya ia tadi membawa uang, tapi setelah ia pergi kekantin malah uang itu hilang begitu saja. "Jinjja? Apa boleh? Tapi ramennya hanya sedikit, apa Wonnie punya uang? Aku meminjamnya dulu, aku janji nanti aku kembalikan."

Yesung memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa perih seiring cacing-cacing didalam sana _dance _apapun yang membuatnya bersuara nyaring. "Yesungie~ jika aku membawa banyak uangpun aku akan membeli banyak makanan untukmu. Tapi aku juga lupa menaruh dompet, uang yang terbawa juga hanya cukup untuk membeli ini," Siwon menunjuk semangkuk ramen dan segelas sirup jeruk dingin didepan mereka.

"Sini.. Makan bersama," Siwon menyumpit mie ramen lalu menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Yesung. Dengan senang hati Yesung memakannya. "Siwonnie tidak makan?" Yesung merampas sumpit dipegangan Siwon, dengan tidak tahu-menahu pada Siwon, dia terus makan. Alhasil Siwon hanya bisa melongo ditempat. Dipeganginya perutnya yang mulai mengempes seiring bibirnya juga semakin kering.

"Sungie makan saja sendiri, aku tidak lapar." Bohong Siwon sambil memaksakan senyuman. Rupanya Yesung mengerti arti tangan yang menepel diperut Siwon, dia menyodorkan mie kedepan mulut Siwon. "Aa...~~" Ucapnya panjang. Siwon mengulum tawa, tapi akhirnya dia tetap memakannya sambil menangis haru.

Keduanya sibuk makan, suap-suapan sampai tidak menyadari si ramen sudah habis. Yesung menghela napas. "Waktunya masuk kekelas!" Seru Yesung. Siwon tersenyum menatap kepolosan anak itu. Dia ikut berdiri, menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin, mengabaikan setiap pandangan tidak suka kearah mereka berdua.

"_Dia, kan, pabbo! Kenapa Siwon mau bersamanya."_

"_Iya, terlebih Yesung itu sudah tidak suci lagi."_

"_Oya! Kudengar Yesung sering diyadongi. Kenapa Siwon mau ne?"_

"_Oh! Mungkin Siwon hanya memanfaatkan Yesung untuk pemuasnya."_

"_Budak seks maksudmu?"_

Yesung mendundukkan kepalanya, meski mereka sudah jauh dari tempat dimana dua orang yeoja tadi menggosip, entah kenapa koneksi pendengarannya sangat bagus hari ini. _Apa mungkin pembicaraan mereka benar?_. Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon. _Yak! Tapi aku tidak pernah dimasuki! Apa kata mereka? Aku sering diyadongi? Pabbo~~_

Yesung membatin antara kesal, marah, malu, sekaligus dongkol. Rasanya dia ingin menjahit mulut kedua yeoja yang menggosipkan dirinya tadi. Enak sekali mengatakan dia tidak suci, dia suci, hanya pernah dimasuki jari saja, apa itu juga bisa dikatakan yadongan?

"Kenapa?" Siwon menatap wajah murung Yesung dari samping. "Tidak! Siwon, kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Karena kau baik, manis, lucu, walau sedikit er~ pabbo." Yesung menghela napas. "Bukan karena kau mau menjadikanku pemuasmu, kan?" Blank.

"Mwo!?~ siapa yang mengatakan itu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku sungguh menyukaimu Yesung-ah,Ya Tuhan! Kenapa bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu padaku?" Heboh Siwon membuat tatapan orang yang berlalu-lalang terpusat padanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Jangan marah ne~" Yesung memasang puppy eyesnya lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kiri Siwon sebelum berlalu meninggalkan lelaki yang mematung itu sendirian ditengah koridor yang mulai sepi.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Yesung menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Siwon untuk diantarkan. Alasannya karena dia ingin jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kakak tercinta, namun kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, sejak keluar dari minimarket didepan sekolahan mereka tadi Kangin selalu murung. Entah apa alasannya, Yesung juga tidak tahu.

"Hyung mau ice cream?" Yesung mengangkat ice cream ditangannya. Kangin menoleh sekilas lalu menggeleng. "Ayolah hyung!? Ada apa? Tadi hyung sangat bersemangat ingin mengajakku membeli ice cream dimini market itu. Tapi setelah keluar, hyung malah sedih. Memang kenapa? Apa uang hyung habis karenaku?"

Kangin kembali menggeleng. Pipi Yesung menggembung kesal. "Ceritalah hyung." Pinta Yesung penuh harap. Kangin menghentikan langkahnya disebuah kursi panjang ditaman, Yesung ikut duduk disebelah sang kakak setelah Kangin duduk, kepalanya menatap kebawah.

"Kau tahu, namja yang menjadi petugas kebersihan dimini market itu?" Yesung mencoba mengingat-ingat sementara Kangin tetap bercerita. "Tadi, hyung melihat dia bersama seorang perempuan, mereka kelihatan mesra, dan sangat akrab."

"Hyung menyukainya?" Kangin mengangkat kepalanya memandang Yesung. "Iya." Tukasnya lemah. "Hyung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa Yesung-ah! kau pasti tahu kenapa hyung sangat suka membelikanmu ice cream dimini market itu. Ya, karena hyung ingin melihatnya,"

"Apa maksud hyung, orang yang biasa membersihkan lantai dan jendela?" Kangin mengangguk antusias. "Ne...! hyung berusaha bangun lebih pagi, lalu kesana untuk melihat 'dia', berpura-pura untuk membeli sesuatu, dan.. yah... begitulah.."

"Apa jangan-jangan, 'dia' yang hyung maksud adalah Leeteuk hyung!?" Yesung menempelkan telunjuknya didagu, memasang pose berfikir. "Ye~!? Siapa?" Kaget Kangin.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Park Jung Soo, tapi biasa dipangil Leeteuk. Sungie sering diberi ice cream sama Leeteuk hyung, dia bilang Sungie manis, makanya bisa dapat ice cream gratis!" Jeda sejenak. "Setahu Sungie, Leeteuk hyung tidak mempunyai pacar."

"Jinjja?" Yesung mengangguk semangat. Dia bahagia melihat semangat dikedua mata kakaknya, selama dia hidup bersama Kangin, baru kali ini melihat kakaknya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang, dengan semangatnya menggantung diangkasa, menyebarkan rasa panas kepada siapa saja yang berada dibawahnya *?* padahal jam masih menunjuk ke angka 10, tapi panasnya sudah seperti siang hari.

Setiap kelas hening, beberapa diantaranya terlihat sibuk mengerjakan soal yang ditinggalkan guru tidak bertanggung jawab. Guru yang hanya bisa memberikan soal tanpa penjelasan lalu keluar begitu saja.

Termasuk kelas Yesung. Namja itu mengerjakan soal dengan tenang sementara teman-temannya yang lain terlihat menggerutu karena tidak paham, bagaimanapun semua orang benci hitung-menghitung, orang pintarpun terkadang membenci pelajaran Fisika dan Matematika jika tidak paham.

"Yesung," Panggil Siwon mengalihkan fokus si manis. "Ne? Apa kau tidak paham?" Siwon menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Aku mau ketoilet sebentar." Yesung mengernyit. Aneh sekali, bathinnya. Tidak biasanya Siwon pergi ketoilet jam pelajaran, apalagi sampai meminta ijin padanya.

"Ne, kka.." Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. Dia melirik Yesung sekilas sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

Kangin duduk seorang diri disebuah bangku panjang didepan mini market, dibelakang punggungnya terdapat bunga mawar merah, bunga yang akan dia berikan kepada seseorang yang sekarang sudah keluar dari mini market tersebut.

Kangin menegakkan tubuhnya menyambut kedatangan orang yang sudah berada didekatnya itu.

"Dimana Yesung!? Aku kira dia disini." Gumam seseorang yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk, lelaki itu memeriksa ponsel ditangannya, tidak ada pesan apapun. Yesung mengatakan padanya ingin bertemu ditempat ini, apa Yesung berbohong? Bathin Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kangin yang kebetulan berada didekatnya. "Apa kau lihat anak SMA, dia manis, em, namanya Yesung." Kangin menunduk, degub jantungnya menggila saat bertatapan dengan kedua mata itu.

"Ung! Dia, adikku, Kim Yesung." Ucap Kangin mencoba tidak gugup. Leeteuk tertegun, diam sejenak meneliti wajah Kangin. Sama sekali tidak mirip Yesung, fikirnya lanjut.

"Sebenarnya, aku yang menyuruh Yesung untuk mengajakmu bertemu disini," Leeteuk tetap diam. "Ini," Lelaki berlesung pipi itu menerahkan ice cream pada Kangin membuat Kangin menghentikan ucapannya.

Mereka berdua duduk dikursi panjang, dalam keheningan. Leeteuk tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sementara Kangin diam berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Aku, menyukaimu. Memang ini terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi aku sudah sangat lama menunggu. Atau mungkin saat aku masuk SMA, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu bekerja disana, dimini maket itu, aku menjadi lebih sering kesana dengan alasan membelikan Yesung ice cream, tapi sebenarnya, aku kesana karena ingin melihatmu," Kangin menghela napas dalam.

"Tempo hari lalu, aku lihat kau bersama seorang perempuan, siapa dia?" Kangin meremas sedikit bunga mawar yang masih dia simpan dibelakang punggungnya. "Dia, temanku, biasa, meminjam uang,"

Leeteuk tersenyum hingga lesung pipit di pipi kirinya kelihatan. "Ah! Syukurlah," Gumam Kangin lega. "Ada apa mengajakku kesini?" Leeteuk mulai memakan ice cream yang ada ditagannya.

"Untuk memberikanmu ini," Kangin menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar, untuk kesekian kalinya Leeteuk tertegun karena Kangin, belum juga hilang keterkejutannya atas pengakuan Kangin barusan, sekarang dia mendapat bunga dari lelaki itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengira akan ada orang yang akan menyukainya, dia tentu senang, namun tidak tahu harus ber-reaksi bagaimana.

"Sa-Ra-Ng-Hae.." Eja Kangin, Leeteuk mengambil bunga pemberian Kangin perlahan. "Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu," Balas Leeteuk dengan wajah merona semerah mawar yang dia pegang.

"With pleasure.." Kemudian Kangin menarik kepala Leeteuk, mengecup lama kening lelaki cantik itu.

.

.

.

"_Seluruh Siswa-Siswi diharapkan berkumpul dilapangan," _Yesung yang tengah berkutat dengan soal sontak mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Sunny seonsaengnim yang mengumumkan semua orang harus berhadir dilapangan sekolah.

"Hari sepanas ini?" Tanya Yesung entah pada siapa. Tapi melihat teman-temannya yang lain keluar dia menurut saja. Setibanya dilapangan ternyata semua sudah berkumpul, membuat lingkaran mengelilingi seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapa.

Yesung berusaha mengetahui siapa orang itu, dia menerobos dibanyaknya kerumunan manusia, tidak sedikit juga yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, beberapa seme memanfaatkannya untuk memegang butt Yesung, dan ketika Yesung menoleh malah orang itu berkata. "Siapa suruh berada didekatku," Yang dibalas Yesung dengan dengusan sebal. Tidak mau menambah banyak masalah, Yesung memutuskan berlari menuju tengah lapangan.

"SIWON!? (O.O)" Kagetnya lebay. Siwon –orang yang berdiri ditengah lapangan mempusatkan tatapannya pada Yesung yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Yesung," Balas Siwon girang. Dia segera berlari kearah Yesung, semua mata yang ada disana menatap kearah mereka berdua, ada yang kaget, marah, tidak suka, bahagia, bahkan yeoja fujoshi menyiapkan kamera untuk mengabadikan momen 'langka' ini.

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah panas, banyak orang pula. Kita kekelas saja ne." Yesung menarik tangan Siwon. Tapi tiba-tiba Siwon malah berjongkok didepannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku!?" Semua orang disana memekik tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, seorang pangeran sekolah menyatakan cintanya dan dilihat oleh orang sekolah pada Yesung?

"Wonnie~ apa yang kau katakan, kajja kita masuk kelas." Siwon membuka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam didepan Yesung, "Yeoppuda," Komentar Yesung melihat cincin itu. Cincin yang terlihat mahal, dengan lambang Y ditengahnya yang terbuat dari berlian.

"Ini, hanya ada satu didunia." Mata Yesung membulat. "Aku yang membuatnya khusus untukmu, dibantu perancang perhiasan juga sih." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Jinjja!? Untukkukah cincin itu?" Siwon mengangguk. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Kim Yesung!?" Terengar sorak-sorai ditempat itu yang menyuruh agar Yesung cepat mengatakan YA... Yesung diam sejenak,, mengambil napas panjang dan..

"Ya, aku mau Siwonnie~" Pekiknya bahagia.. Semua seme patah hati, uke bunuh diri, dan para fujoshipun berjaya dibuatnya.

Catat hari ini : KIM YESUNG RESMI BERPACARAN DENGAN CHOI SIWON, 1 SEPTEMBER 2014!

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**Ah! Gak yakin Ucchan XD ... Apa masih bingung? Ga ngerti? Aku ngetiknya kilat lo,,, jadi harap maklumi jika banyak typo,,, juga,, aku gak yakin sama chap ini, sama chap sebelum2nya... tapi chap ini gak aku baca,, pas selesai langsung aku publish XD**

**Next Or End?**


End file.
